Captured
by tiggyblue
Summary: Continuation of my Love lost love found story, Skyla has been kidnapped by the evil Sky Clone and he has taken her to the Nether world, She will need all her strength to keep her and her unborn child alive.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Hey everyone, so this is the continuation of my story Love lost love found. I decided they were too different to put in the same story. Not to mention this one will be significantly darker. I also hope to have it from Skyla's point of view. We'll see how it goes I may have to switch back to third person later. And I'm getting tired of my pov changes symbols not appearing so from now on a Z will indicate a pov change.

Chapter 1: Capture

I'm not really sure what's happening, my mind is shrouded in fog so thick. I try to push though and break it, to think clearly again. With a snap I think I've done it but then I feel a pain so intense it travels though my entire body. I'm aware of my stomach for some reason but I'm not sure why. I see grey and then nothing.

My head feels terrible.

I can smell bile from somewhere.

It's still black.

Time...

Time...

Time...

'How long have I been here?' My mind screams. I try to move and only feel the need to vomit.

'My arm! I can move my arm again!' I'm almost overjoyed. My head pitches forward.

The next time I wake up something is moving in my stomach, it scares me. What if, what if Sky Clone gave me something? That name how did I know-

Something cool is being pressed to my lips. It runs over my tongue and down my parched throat. I don't think it was water.

I being given the liquid again, I'm too weak to protest, and then some sweet, sweet water. I want more but I was only given a mouthful. I cry out as something hits my stomach, it feels like a knife. Stars float before my eyes.

My head is still in the fog, but at least this time I can open my eyes. I stare at the grey panel above me. My eyes travel south to vertical long metal bars that attach to another grey panel below me. My eyes try and focus beyond the bars, it's difficult they feel like the desert, 'A rock wall that's not so bad,' I lay my head back down and try to sleep.

'That wasn't a rock wall' The alert part of my brain tried to tell me. 'You've been here before,' I tried to wave away the nagging feeling.

My stomach started to act up again, the pain worse this time. I prayed it would stop as I was beginning to feel the urge to vomit. For several minutes it kept up. The pain was too severe to sleep so I shifted into a sitting position, all my limbs felt encased in cement. I tried again to focus to remember where I was. My body against my will dropped to the grey floor, and the whole thing began to swing, then I did vomit. I shifted away from it, causing everything to rock more. My back against the metal bars, they felt oddly cool and comforting even though I should be panicked by everything.

I watched having nothing left in my stomach to throw up. I watched letting the fog go and the panic set it. I was at Sky Clones in a cage suspended thirty feet or so above a green swirling pit of hell. Trying not to cry out I waited until the rocking stopped. 'It's just like being on a boat' I told myself over and over. 'I don't' like boats!' The another part of my brain screamed at me. I took a deep breath at the full out spinning had settled to a slow gentle rocking that I could handle.

I brought my knees up to my chest a little difficult for some reason. 'OK so I was at Sky Clones, not a big deal. My dancers would rescue me. I'll be on my way home in an hour,' Except it already felt longer than that.

"Fuck!" I shouted aloud, I quickly quieted as I didn't want Sky Clone to come but something nailed me just below the ribs this time. I looked down and nearly screamed. I had either been shot or was pregnant. It was getting harder and harder not to scream, 'How long had I been here? What if it was Sky Clones baby?' I instantly dry heaved at the thought, that means Sky Clone would have had to- I tried to banish the thought but I knew it was one that would haunt me forever.

My memory was still so hazy, 'What if I had been in love with another man on Earth and this was his baby? He'd never see me again,' A piece of brown chain on my wrist brought back memories, I had been doing a man with brown hair, suddenly all the memories came pouring back, Skyler had returned this was our baby. Meredith my sister, Sky. I smiled I had lifted my shirt up to look at my baby, their tiny hand could be seen pressed against my stomach. I placed my hand on theirs and even though I had a baby on the way I still felt more alone then ever.

Z "Where the hell is she!" Skyler roared flipping over a small table.

"Skyler relax. She's only been gone a few hours, she probably off with Meredith somewhere," Sky said trying to sooth her son.

"Twelve. It's been twelve hours," Skyler shouted he was highly agitated.

"We also haven't seen Meredith in that time," Sky placed her arms around her son.

"Mom. She's six months pregnant, if something happened," Skyler was almost in tears now.

"She's smart she'll be fine," Sky soothed.

"But what if-"

"She'll be fine, if your worried send the guards out to look," Sky suggested.

"Fine," Skyler said.

"Good now can we get back to our planning?" Sky asked pointing to the table he'd knocked over.

"No, I'm going to look for her,"

Sky sighed as her son left she wished she shared his passion for anything in life.

Z "So boss what are we going to do with her now?" A red imp asked. He and his fellow imps and their boss where looking at the cage where their prize possession lay, her delicate hand was just visible though the bars of the cage.

"Anything we want, anything we want," There was laughter from all four.

Z It was nearing midnight and neither Skyla nor Meredith had been found. Skyler was just about ready to wake the whole kingdom up to find her when Meredith entered the throne room. He flew over to her and began to demand answers.

"What do you mean where's Skyla? I haven't seen her all day. I thought she was with you," Meredith replied innocently.

Skyler swore, "You haven't seen her all day?"

"Not since we came here. I spent all day with the Tinker," Meredith seeing the look of panic on the kings face asked, "Why what's wrong?"

"I think she's missing," Skyler said.

Z "MISSING!" Five shocked voices replied. It was the Sky Dancers they had been called to the wingdom a little past one in the morning. They now all stood shivering in the throne room, their blood turning cold as they realized the ramifications this could have.

"Are you sure?" Jade asked praying it wasn't true.

"I'm afraid so. No ones seen her since this morning. I even had the guards out to look," Skyler said trying hard to keep his voice calm.

"Well we know where to look," Angelica said crossing her arms.

"Ya, next stop the nether world," Breeze said.

"Hold on you really think that Sky Clone would do such a thing?" Sky asked.

"Lady I don't think. I know," Slam said.

Sky raised an eyebrow at being called Lady but said nothing.

"That sick bastard," Camille said.

"So who has the stone?" Meredith asked already trying to think of a rescue plan. Skyler turned to look at her staring her down. "Your fucking kidding me, he's got the stone too?"

"He has half and I have half," Skyler said pulling a very crumbled stone out of his pocket. Seeing his mother's look of surprise he explained, "A few hours before I was going to face Sky Clone and the death spin I had the stone broken in half so that Skyla could wear it on a glove. The other half to be buried deep inside the place but the cut wasn't perfect and it shattered,"

"So if he really did do it we're powerless," Sky said.

"Not entirely," Meredith pointed to the dancers, "Skyla has trusted them and we will have to do the same,"

Z I was feeling much better now. My head and stomach had both ceased their grievances. I was singing softly to my baby. I'm not much of a singer but it was providing immense comfort to me and they say that babies love to hear their mom talk, "When the dog bites when the bee stings, when I'm feeling sad, I simply remember my favourite things and then I don't feel so bad,"

I stopped as I heard familiar laughter below, I slowly turned around trying not to spin the cage, "Let me out!" I resisted swearing, he had the upper hand no need to make him mad.

"No," Came his response.

I suppose it was worth a try, "What do you want?" I called. There was more laughter.

"I'm not telling that easily. Muddle, Jumble get her down. Snarl I want you to take the ransom to my brother,"

AN: Hey I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, sorry if I screwed up the imps but I can never remember who's who. What's the room Sky Clone summons his horrocanes called? I'm also in the middle of exams so this will be my last update at least until the 14th. Don't forget to hit a few of the buttons at the bottom.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hey, so second chapter (I`m stick again), I'm still looking for a better chapter title and I'm open to suggestions. So I found on a wiki that in a deleted ep Skyla had a daughter that got sucked away with Skyler does anyone remember or have heard of this before? I only started watching Sky Dancers when it was on VHS, so I don't know.

Z Meredith had a very grim look on her face, she had just been handed a note by a very strange creature. She tried to read it but it wasn't English or any other language she knew, there were a series of straight lines all over the page, she supposed they were letters. She flew from the window to the arguing group. She pushed Skyler to get his attention probably too hard as he stumbled slightly. "I think this is for you," She passed the note over. She watched as Skyler's eyes flew over the page, Sky leaned over his shoulder, slowly reading from left to right. The dancers squeezed in to read but they were as lost as Meredith.

"How long have you had this?" Skyler demanded.

Meredith had taken a few steps back away from the crowd, "I just got it some red thing-"

"Snarl," Slam said.

"Well I think we know where she is for sure now," Breeze said shooting Sky a dirty look.

"What?" Meredith asked still trying to read it.

"You mean you can't read this?" Skyler asked shocked.

"No, whats it say?" Meredith felt like she was missing something.

"How can you not read this your Queen of the other sky realm," Skyler was stunned.

"Well I'm sorry we speak in clicks over there," She said rudely, "What's it say?"

"The short form is that he has her," Sky said still reading.

"What's the long version?" Slam asked.

"You don't want to know," Sky said, she tugged the paper away from Skyler.

"We have to go get her," Jade said determined.

"We can't," Sky said reading the last few lines.

"We know where she is! Now lets go get her," Slam shouted.

"We can't," Sky repeated looking at him.

Slam grabbed her by the shirt and stared into her eyes, "Why not?" He growled.

Skyler gently tugged Slam away from his mother, "We need a plan first,"

"Oh I've got one. Smash though everything until we find her then kill him," Slam said.

"No, I mean we can't do anything," Sky said sadly.

Skyler turned to stare at his mother, "What do you mean?"

Sky began to move away from the students Skyler and Meredith following, "I mean he's got some force field or safety net or something that if we try and rescue her, she dies," She whispered to them.

Z My skin crawled as they touched me with their little misinformed hands.

"Kissy, kissy, kissy," Muddle said making smoochy sounds in my ear. Suddenly he went flying backwards as my fist hit his face.

"Whoa we got a live one," The other imp said.

"My fist slipped," I lied.

"I'm sure it did," Sky Clone said dryly.

I continued to struggle as they brought me down to the platform where he stood. The breath rushed out of my mouth as his slimy lips touched mine. I didn't know what to do, knee in the groin or push him away, before I could decide it was over.

"Good your learning," He said hand trailing over my baby.

I was afraid he was going to touch me more but his hand moved to my hair.

"Take her to the shower she has vomit in her hair," After that he left leaving me with the imps and my knees slacked and I fell to the floor. I had to get the taste of his tongue off mine but I didn't know how. I tried to whip his germs off onto my sleeve, other than mentally soothing me I knew it wouldn't be enough nothing would ever be enough.

I soon realized what the chain bracelets on my wrists were for. I stumbled as the imps pulled tighter they were leading me down the hallway by a long chain. They were having fun tugging on it making me fall down, skinning my knees. I knew how little they were though and once I tugged back, the two collided like a clacker toy. I honestly thought I could do that all day.

"Hey that wasn't very nice," Jumble said straightening his head.

"I'm going to tell Sky Clone," Muddle warned shaking a finger.

"Tell him what? That you have been abusing his prized possession?" I pulled on the chain again I felt like I had an odd power over them. I may not have the upper hand over Sky Clone but considering he'd kissed me I knew he wouldn't want me damaged. I looked at the red chafing skin on my wrists rubbed that way by the tight chains.

"You can shower here," Jumble said pushing open a random door.

"I'll get you clothes," Muddle said continuing down the hallway.

Something clicked in my brain if they had clothes for me then they had been planning this for a long time, maybe even since Sky banished him. The chain tugged me forward into the room. I knelt down so that Jumble could remove the leash.

"Should I stay and help?" He asked. One dirty look from me sent him scampering from the room.

I stared at the crude shower, a pipe sticking out of the wall a few holes poked in it to provide streams of water. I didn't want to but they were right I had bile in my hair and my body was soaked in sweat. I wasn't really sure how far I wanted to undress, I was afraid that Sky Clone would come in, I thanked the gods that I had such a mischievous sister. I looked around for a few things, as I did I realized this was Sky Clone's personal shower. That thought sent a shiver though my spine and I grabbed a few things from the room and set a bucket of water above the door to fall the second it would open.

Figuring it would buy me some time I undressed completely and turned on the water. It was surprisingly warm, Sky Clone must have spent ages setting this entire place up.

Z "So she's in there?" Sky Clone asked one of his imps.

"Yup, all nakediey," Jumble said dreaming about it.

Sky Clone kicked him down the hallway, "You don't say that about her. Ever!"

"Well it's only what your thinking," Muddle said, he had some clothes in hand.

Sky Clone snatched the clothes from him before kicking him down the hallway as well. He was now alone, his head resting against the door, "You'll never know what I'm thinking," He whispered. It was another few minutes before the water shut off, he opened the door and stuck his head in. Skyla needed her clothes. Immediately he was drenched by a bucket of cold water. There was laughter from Skyla.

"I've been hanging out with Meredith too long," She laughed.

Sky Clone cursed, she was so damn irresistible, he tried to resist the passion that was rising in him. Thankfully his view was obscured by all the steam, he tossed the clothes in that had been kept dry behind his back.

"Thank you darling! I'm sure this is next years collection,"

He cursed his luck again and left.

Z I have no idea what caused me to say those things, my only clue was fear. At least he was gone, and I know he didn't see anything, if he did it I would only be a peach coloured blob. The steam in the room was too thick to see anything else. I bent down to pick up the clothes my hands brushed something thick and fluffy a palace towel, I quickly draped myself in it grateful for the comfort. In that moment I confirmed two things, Sky Clone definitely had been planing this for a long time and second if he went though all the trouble there was no way he was going to kill me. As I realized that another thought struck me, maybe what he had in mind was worse than death.

Z "So we can't do anything?" Meredith asked.

"Not unless we want him to kill her," Sky replied.

"What do we tell the students?" Skyler asked rubbing his face.

"She might die," Meredith said sacred.

There were tears in Skyler's eyes, "I know,"

"Well it's a good thing I got her that worse case scenario book," Meredith joked trying to lighten things up.

"I know, I think she read every page," Skyler said hugging his sister in law.

"So she can escape a grizzly bear attack?" Meredith was freely crying now.

"And she started to pick up your scene of humour. That should give her a fighting chance," Skyler kissed her on the head.

"Oh god, I've screwed up her life, no body deserves my scene of humour," Meredith rested her head on Skyler shoulder.

Skyler laughed, Meredith had a really odd way of looking at life.

"If she doesn't come back," Meredith couldn't finish the thought.

The pair looked up as they heard crying from across the room, Sky had just told the dancers all had tears in their eyes except for Slam.

"Come on! There has to be a way," Slam shouted. "Skyla always tells us to try again no matter how hard, we've been all over that hunk of metal there must be a way,"

"Maybe," Skyler said shocked by the boy's determination.

"He's right we can do this," Camille said,

"Alright, we'll start planing tomorrow, right now everyone needs their rest," Skyler said firmly indicating it was an order.

There came a shuttering sob from Meredith, she was weeping against Skyler, "I just met her I can't lose her,"

Skyler held her tight and kissed her on the head and just held her. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, there was another sob from her. He looked up at his mother and rolled his eyes. "Come on you need bed," He took her hand and led her to the royal chambers.

Sky ran down the hallway, "What's wrong?"

"She's pregnant too,"

Sky crossed her arms, "You poor man,"

Z "I don't care what Skyler said, we have to go now," Slam said.

"He's right," Camille said.

"I know but what if what they said was true?" Jade said calmly. Sky had told them that Sky Clone would kill her by the time they got close.

"Maybe he won't," Breeze said.

"Slam we won't do her any good if we get caught, we'll have to wait till morning," Angelica said, sadly.

"She could be dying and you just want to leave her there?" Slam was outraged.

"We don't have a choice," Jade said.

Z Sky lay on her bed staring at the ceiling, she rolled over to grab the note, she read it for the hundredth time. What it really said was bad. She hadn't translated it all because it would only create more worry and panic.

Dear Mother,

As you may know I have Skyla. Please do not bother to rescue her as I have implemented several measures to make sure that this will never happen. I'll send my next note tomorrow you will receive instructions then.

You are no doubt wondering her state, so far she is unharmed, I will not kill her, for I love her too much. I can not promise anything other than the fact that you will; if you follow what I ask of you, see her alive again. It is with great fortune that she is already pregnant, for I'd hate for her to have to explain that to Skyler. Perhaps I shall chain her to something and have my way with her. It's been a fantasy of mine for a very long time.

Love your adoring son,

Sky Clone.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hi, *waves*

Z Sky Clone was dragging me down a series of hallways. I was grateful he hadn't used the chain but the tugging on my arm was almost worse. He was moving at such a pace I was having a hard time keeping up my stomach jiggling uncomfortably. I don't know how many doors we passed before he pushed one open. I looked over his shoulder, it was a tiny room with with a few blankets scattered on the floor. It looked like a bedroom that a horricane roared though. Sky Clone shut the door and tugged he me back down the hallway, "Stupid imps can't get anything right. Course we didn't expect you to be pregnant," He muttered to himself. The next door he pushed open was larger and led to a proper bedroom, he pulled me inside and on reflex I closed my eyes. We were in Sky Clones bedroom, I really didn't want to know what was in there.

"You'll sleep here tonight," He barked.

"No," Flew out of my mouth faster than I could stop it. He backed me up against a wall, "You'll sleep here," He repeated.

I think I could handle sleeping in his room as long as he was far far away. "Where are you sleeping?"

"Don't think for a second I'm letting you out of my sight,"

The blood drained from my face. He was going to sleep in the same room.

"The bed should be large enough for two," He said.

He intended to sleep with me. "What?" I squeaked. He grasped my elbow and leaned in close, "Nothing here is what it seems," He whispered.

"What?" I asked.

"I'll tell you all, as soon as I can," He said it so quietly and even though his lips were pressed to my ear I had to strain to listen.

I wish that I could say I felt trapped, forced to be there but the truth of the matter was that I felt safe and I fell asleep with my head on his arm.

Z "Camille just go to sleep," Jade whispered from her bed.

"I can't I'm just too worried," Camille replied. She was sitting in front of a window and looking out at the stars. It would be several more hours before Camille would even attempt sleep.

Z "So you really think this will work?" A unknown voice asked.

"It has too," Another replied.

"For the kingdom," A third voice said.

Z It was early the next morning when I woke. I was alone in bed. Sky Clone was scribbling furiously at a desk that looked to small for him. Being nosey I peaked over his shoulder he was writing in the traditional Wingdom alphabet, something that was hardly used anymore.

"Morning," He grunted still writing.

This was one of the few times I was actually glad that Lord Chamberlain insisted I take a crash course in ruling after Skyler died. I may not have excelled at everything but the language had been easy.

"Why do you want them to say I'm gone?"

"It's all part of my plan," He responded he was just finishing up the last line.

"Can I tell Skyler I'm all right?" I sounded pathetic.

Sky Clone turned to look at me, he stared deep into my eyes for a few seconds, "Fine you can write something on the back," He slide the paper over and passed me his pen.

I paused unsure of what to say, something that only we knew? No. I decided to state the obvious, "Skyler the baby and I are fine, it's putting up one hell of a fight though, kicking me all the time.

Love your super awesome wife,

Skyla."

I signed it with my signature scrawl and handed it back to Sky Clone. He read it over before folding it up, "I guess I'll send this off," He said and left the room.

Z "Well we got our next note," Meredith said passing the paper to Sky.

Her face turned dark, "We have to tell the people she's gone,"

Evening the same day.

Z "What do we do now that she's gone?" A female voice squeaked.

"We'll have to wait, we'll have to wait," A man replied.

Z Skyler was laying in his bed rereading the note. It wasn't the writing on the front he was reading they had done as he asked and it had caused quite the uproar. It was Skyla's beautiful words on the back that he kept reading. So the baby was giving her a hard time, good. She could have a taste of her own medicine.

"Skyler are you sure about this?" Meredith called from the other room. She was adjusting the nightgown Skyler had given her to wear.

"It's fine," Skyler said, he rolled over and placed the note on the bedside table. Meredith came out of the bathroom in one of Skyla's silk nightgowns. Something surged in him, the long grey nightgown though a little too large especially in certain areas but it still made her look smoking hot. Her fingers brushed the lace that connected to the low cut sweet heart neckline.

Meredith saw the way he was looking at her, and shot him an unimpressed look, "She doesn't have anything more modest?"

Skyler laid back in bed, "No I threw them all out,"

"You threw them out?"

"I didn't want anything covered up,"

Meredith crossed her arms over her chest, "I'm not sure this is such a good idea,"

"Skyla wouldn't want anything to happen to you, especially in your state,"

"I can take care of myself," Meredith snapped.

"Skyla was taken, I'm not letting you go too,"

"Sleeping in the same bed is a bit much,"

"You know and I know nothings going to happen," Meredith was silent for a second. Skyler sat up in bed, "Besides how is this any different from last night?"

"I was very upset, it was late,"

"And yet still nothing happened, besides," He looked at her chest for a minute. "I like my woman with bigger breasts,"

Meredith blushed. She slowly climbed into bed with Skyler.

"You beat Skyla in the legs department thou,"

"Can we stop talking about my body?" Meredith said as she squirmed under the sheet.

Skyler turned to look at her, "I'd like to beat the crap out of who ever hurt you," He pulled her close as she had started to cry.

Z It was noon of day three when I cracked. "Why the hell am I here?" I demanded standing up from the card table.

"There's an assassination on your life," Sky clone said matter of factly. He laid down his next card. A eight of hearts.

I felt my butt drop back to my chair, "What?"

"Your old council is trying to kill you," He motioned to my cards I distractingly laid down a eight of spades.

I let his words wash over me. There couldn't be any truth in them. I knew the several council members had never approved of me but a death wish? "Then why am I here?" I challenged.

"To keep you safe, I've kidnapped you, and all the horrible things I've been doing cannot possibly be worse than death," His card was a three of spades.

"Playing cards?" Three of diamonds.

"For all they know your chained to a wall while I ravage you," Queen of diamonds.

"Ravage me?" I asked pulling my shirt tighter. Queen of clubs.

"Well that's what I wrote in my letter to them," Ace of clubs.

"So your not going to?" Queen of hearts.

"I thought that had already been established," He chuckled and removed my card and handed it back to me.

"No it hadn't," My brain sighed in relief. "Why are you protecting me though," Seeing my mistake I laid down a five of hearts.

"Skyler loves you. I'm his big brother I'm supposed to protect him," Seven of hearts.

"Yet you attacked out kingdom?" Seven of diamonds. I was getting down to my last three cards.

"I didn't think he would try and kill us," Four of diamonds.

I considered his point. "True. What about all those years of you trying to capture me?" Four of hearts.

"Admittedly I was in love with you too. Well the memory of you as a teenager. Ace of hearts.

"I still don't understand," Jack of hearts. One more card left.

"It doesn't matter you'll understand someday," I hate it when people say that to me."If we get though this I want a fresh start. I want to go to Earth,"

"Deal," I said placing my last card on the stack.

AN: Hey so I know I messed up the card game but I tried to fix it once and it it's still screwed up. 1000 points to anyone who can guess the game their were playing, I'm not sure why, the points don't matter. Million points if you got that one. Happy upcoming holidays.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey it's a short chapter but due to exams I haven't had much time. I hope to have another chapter up soon.

"What the hell are we going to do now?!" A female voice screamed.

"Calm down Skyler's making an announcement tomorrow," A man said.

"We could always go after him. Then we'd be given rule," An older man said.

"So it's set then?" The woman asked.

Skyler paced the floor in his bedroom. Sky Clone had told him Skyla was dead, she had fallen fifty feet to her death. He imagined it was suicide. He hadn't told anyone else about it yet, he hoped it was all a lie something to goat him. He dropped back onto their bed, and cried.

Sky had been just heading to bed when she heard the shuddering sobs from her sons room. She pushed the door open, "Skyler," She whispered. "Go away!" She sighed and sat down next to him on the bed. "I know," She rubbed his shoulder.

"You can't understand,"

"You miss her,"

Skyler sat up almost heaving sobs "She might be dead,"

"What?" Sky reached over and grabbed the days note, "NO! She can't be!" Sky shouted, she was now standing and full of rage. "Get the dancers we're going to get her." She yanked Skyler off the bed. "MOVE YOUR ASS NOW!"

"Is it a left or a right?" Jade asked she was looking a map of the neither world.

"I think it's straight," Camille said pointing to the den of nightmares, Sky Clones headquarters.

"What was our plan again?" Angelica asked shaking.

"I dunno but I'm going to beat the crap out of him," Slam said punching his palm. Before anyone could stop him he flew forward and disappeared into the centre.

Knowing he could be in danger the dancers flew after him. They were not prepared for what they would see inside.

Sky Clone was sitting placidly in his throne while Slam threatened to beat him up. There was a flurry of movement as Skyla tackled Slam to the ground. She brushed her hair out of her face, "What the hell?"

I had to tackle Slam before he made things worse with Sky Clone. "What the hell are you all doing here, didn't Skyler read you my note?"

"What note?" Jade asked helping me up.

"I said I was fine,"

"No he didn't," Camille said arms crossed.

Sky Clone cleared his throat, "As you can see she's fine,"

"Why are you here? You should be back with Skyler," Angelica said she was clearly upset.

"There's an assassination attempt of her life I'm stopping it," Sky Clone said. An alarm went off and Sky Clone went into defence mode and raised the periscope.

"Is it them?" Breeze asked.

"My mother and Skyler," He sighed, hand on his chin, "You people are ruining my sanctity,"

Skyler landed in the room a minute later, he pushed his way though the students and kissed me. I heard squeals from the girls I tried my best to ignore them but it was becoming annoying they did that every time we kissed.

"I'm so glad your not dead," He said.

"Dead?" I turned to look at Sky Clone he had a smug look on his face.

"I don't get to have any fun? Besides if she fell from that height, there would be quite the splat and I'd have to clean her up,"

Sky shuttered hating what her son had become.

"So why are you helping her," Breeze asked.

"Because Skyla and I have a deal," Sky Clone.

"What kind of deal?" Sky and Skyler said at the same time neither seemed impressed. Sky's arms were crossed and her eyes hard looking like she wanted to shoot fire.

"One that seems fair," I replied. I went to touch my glove like I had things under control but for the first time it hit me it was gone. It was my turn to get angry, I put my face an inch from his, "The stone now," I whispered.

He huffed, "Fine but I must tell you I was finding it quite useful,"

"Doing what?" I asked though gritted teeth.

He rolled his eyes I resisted slapping him, "Growing my plants," He withdrew a very crumpled glove from a pocket and handed it to me, but not quick enough.

"He had the stone!" Sky cried outraged. "I don't think your fit to rule this realm," She tried to snatch the glove from me, thankfully my dancers intervened. They formed a protective barrier around me.

"If you can't guard this realm properly..." Sky started.

"Hold on," Breeze said stepping in front of Sky.

"No way are you taking the stone," Angelica said.

"I don't care who you are. You will never take the stone away from her," Jade snapped.

"You left this realm. You have no idea what's been happening over the last five years," Slam said. He was turning red and looked about ready to strike out at Sky.

"Skyla is the best queen. You have no idea what she's accomplished in her life," Camille said.

"Ya, if that son of yours hadn't attacked the Wingdom, we wouldn't be here right now," Slam said it was a low blow.

"They'd already have kids," Camille was crying.

"Enough," I said firmly. They didn't have to pick on Sky none of this was her fault. "Thank you Sky Clone. I think we can handle the rest," I squeezed Sky tight, "It's OK, I'll talk to them later," I stepped away from her. "Let's go,"

AN: Hey so just a few things to help explain. The dancers had left for the netherworld first because of their concern for Skyla. A few minutes later Sky and Skyler decide to leave they wanted to bring the dancers with them but since they had already left were unable to find them. The terrorists had planed to poison Skyla, but since she was gone they had to rework their plan.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hey so this is a second swing at chapter 5. While I liked the other one I thought it could be improved. Umm ya fluff.

Chapter 5

I sat on my bed waiting for Skyler to bring back some food from the kitchen. There had been a unanimous decision that my return should be kept quite.

I stretched and glanced over at the enormous bathtub. There was nothing I wanted more but I wanted Skyler with me. I intended to seduce him, when he showed up that is. I was beginning to get angry, I'm six and a half months pregnant and he can't sneak away to bring me food. Damn that man!

There was a soft knock at the door, I rushed to it, Skyler finally. I cracked it open, Meredith was on the other side. She slowly pushed the door open and stepped inside a tray of food in hand, bless her.

"So umm what's with the outfit?" She asked looking me up and down. I had tried to be sexy but nothing fit so my options were extremely limited.

I raised my eyebrow at her, "What? You never seduce your husband?"

"I never say the word seduce but..."

"But what?" I asked. She started playing with my outfit, tugging my shirt.

"No no no," She muttered and went to my closet. She moved a few things around before pulling a brand new pink babydoll out. She snapped the tags off and threw it at me. "Eat," She ordered and disappeared into the bathroom.

I looked at the plate and started to devourer it. I was so grateful for the food. "Did you eat?" I ask my mouth full of crackers.

"Yes," She called.

I took the chance to wolf down the rest of the food. Meredith came back my makeup bag in tow. She sat down on the bed and rummaged though the bag pulling out things she liked. "Open," She ordered holding an open lipstick to my lips. I obliged and let her work her magic. I noticed she was grabbing a lot of reds a colour I never wore. I wondered what it would look like. I took a look at her own dramatic makeup and feared for the worst. When she passed me a mirror I was pleasantly surprised. The colours were bold but the overall look was understated. I knew Skyler would love it.

"Thank you," I said hugging her.

"Any time," She smiled at me. She looked like she was thinking for a moment before kissing me on the head and gathering the tray, "Have fun," She said on the way out.

I tried to think of a way to greet him but nothing was comfortable, I settled for sitting on the edge of the bed, trying to look slightly bored but sexy all at the same time.

Unfortunately it was still twenty minutes before he came in. The crash from the door startled me out of my book. I watched with interest as he laid face down on the bed next to me.

"Boy am I tired," He mumbled into the pillow. "What's that smell?" He asked lifting his head to look at me.

I let his eyes wash over me trying to piece together what I wanted all the while I was trying to shoot him my best 'come here' look. It was with disappointment I watched his head hit the pillow again. His hand was another story, he had it just under the waist band of my not sexy underwear. A few minutes later his breathing changed, and I knew he was asleep. I removed his hand and covered him with a spare blanket. I really had wanted him to ravage me but I knew he was exhausted.

He woke up screaming an hour later.

"I killed Sky Clone!" He screamed.

I rushed to his side, "No, it's OK he's still alive," I smoothed his hair. "You were just dreaming," I tried to soothe him but his shaking was violent.

"I killed him to protect you," He stopped shaking and looked into my eyes. With a shiver I knew he would to protect me.

"Please just relax,"

"I shot his brains out with a gun," He almost sounded proud of himself. He looked up from our interlocked hands and followed my arms up his eyes not making it past my chest and the pink shimmery babydoll.

"How the hell did I miss that?" He breathed.

"You had your hand down my underwear," I said wanting to make him feel better. I noticed he had tears in his eyes, poor guy was still shaken over his dream.

"Hold me," He said. I immediately did so. I was a bit suspicious of where his face landed though, between my breasts, when his tongue licked one of them I knew. Laughing I pushed him away. "I was going to have a bath your welcome to join me,"

"As long as your naked I'm there,"

"So where's Skyla?" Jade asked Meredith.

The Dancers were in one of their favourite places to talk a garden where the grass was taller than them.

"She's with Skyler," Meredith replied playing with some snow.

"Bet their doing it," Slam said.

"Eww!" The girls squealed.

"That's so gross why would you say that?" Jade demanded.

Meredith made a face, "I think he's right, I did her makeup and she was dressed up,"

"I think I have to hurl," Camille said.

"It's only natural," Breeze said but his face contorted.

"It's OK. I'm an adult, her sister and I still want to puke," Meredith said.

"On a new topic. I love these wingdom earmuffs," Angelica said rubbing the fixed pink fur. They had all been given proper winter clothing to wear and could now enjoy the beautiful wingdom winter. There were a series of eye rolls as that was all Angelica talked about was fashion.

"The council people, what do we do with them?" Breeze asked.

"They've already been taken care off. Currently they're in a cell in my sky realm," Meredith said while she made a tiny snowman.

"How did you know who they were?" Jade asked.

"Not hard I just waited for those people to want to assume the throne, as soon as they did I arrested them," Meredith explained. "Now come on let's go back, I need to go forget certain things,"

I was grinning from ear to ear, my entire body radiating with heat. I turned my my head to look at Skyler he was almost gasping for air. I had pulled a new move, I think it was a success.

"So?" I asked waiting for complements.

"How the hell," There was a long pause, "Did you think of that?"

"When your a dancer you tend to think of these things," When we had first been married I spent an entire afternoon trying to figure out different positions we could try. It was the first of many.

"Holy crap,"

"I'm going to get dressed," I said sitting up.

"No your not," Skyler grabbed my wrist.

"Skyler I'm cold I'm getting dressed,"

"Turn up the heat,"

"I want to get dressed,"

"No it's not allowed," He joked and kissed my cheek.

I just laid beside him for a while too tired to move. I heard shuffling and looked up Skyler's lower half was now covered by a blanket.

"Holy crap," He said. He looked over at me. I think he was embarrassed. "You didn't by any chance want to go again did you?"

"What no," I thought about it. "Maybe... Yes," I climbed on top of him.

Sky was in her room with Meredith. She groaned when she heard a thumping sound. "Oh god they're at it again,"

"Shall we leave?" Meredith suggested.

Outside in the hallway the thumping was louder, and there was moaning from Skyler and shrieks from Skyla.

"There not quite are they," Meredith said placing her fingers to her ears.

"No,"

"Oh fuck me!" Skyla almost screamed.

Sky laughed as Meredith ran down the hallway. She quickly followed suite after she heard her son say, "Oh baby take it all," It wasn't the fact that they were having sex that bothered her but Skyler really needed some better lines.

When Sky caught up to Meredith she was arguing with the dancers.

"We just want to see Skyla," Angelica whined.

"No!" Meredith said she was using her arms to block the door.

"She's indisposed right now," Sky chuckled.

"I'm sure she'll make time for us," Jade said frowning.

"Oh no she won't," Sky and Meredith said laughing when they realized they said the exact same thing.

"Listen you really don't want to know," Meredith said.

"Is everything alright?" Breeze asked.

"Ummm. She's-" Meredith didn't know what to say.

"Having a blast," Sky finished. She shot a knowing look at Meredith. "I'm off to sit in my throne and order a few people around," Sky said.

"Excuse me? Your throne?" Camille said.

"I'm the former Queen I still have powers," Sky floated up to one of the chairs.

They watched amazed as several older attenders instantly swarmed around her.

"Wow. I'd like to have service like that," Camille said.

Meredith realized she had a problem she now had to deal with five bored teenagers. "Do you have some dance you could rehearse or something?"

I gasped as Skyler took one of my breasts in his mouth, they were larger now because of the baby but I was betting that was a bonus for him. The way he was moaning was certainly telling me a lot or maybe it was the way I was stroking him.

"Your breasts are so big,"

I smiled.

"Your sisters are just like apples," He inhaled sharply my nipple slipping out of his mouth. I had increased the pressure to an now iron tight grip.

"What?" I said my voice equalling my hand.

"Skyla if you ever want another baby," His voice was horse.

"Tell me!" I leaned forward and was going to begin to work on his other parts as well. "You are so lucky we're done sex. Because it'll be a cold day in hell before-"

Skyler raised his hand to quite me, "I did it to protect her. I mean we shared the same bed, I knew you wouldn't want her taken as well. It was a good possibility with her as queen of the other sky realm and," He paused trying to loosen my grip, "She's pregnant too,"

At that I did let go, "I didn't know that,"

"It's pretty hush hush. I don't know if the husband knows," Skyler had moved away from me and was trying to massage some circulation back in.

I got dressed and went to find my sister.

"Skyler told me you were pregnant," I said when I finally got her alone. She swore under her breath.

"Well I'm not!" She snapped at me before flying away.

I smiled and pushed some hair out of my face, she definitely was.


	6. Chapter 6 pt 1

An: Hey so this is a really long chapter and I split it into two the second to be posted tomorrow.

The First Christmas

I giggled as I was peaking around a tree, trying to keep away from Skyler. I saw his auburn hair and threw my snowball, cheering when it hit him in the back of the head. He spun around to face me, I shrieked and ran away a little difficult with my large belly. Suddenly my feet were off the ground, as he was spinning me. He stopped and showered me with kisses. In the next moment we slipped to the forest floor, Skyler was beside me and still kissing me leaving me breathless.

"You look gorgeous," Skyler said and it was true she was an angel the way she lay sprawled out on snow, her long blonde hair had grown since he'd come back. She had snowflakes on her long eyelashes he carefully brushed them off and leaned down to kiss her again.

"Come on we have to get some sleep tomorrow's Christmas eve and all your family's coming," He said to her.

It was around eleven the next morning when Skyler and I were finishing decorating the cottage I wanted to do more but my family would be coming over in two hours and I was exhausted.

Skyler looked at me from across the room, "Go to bed,".

"I'm not tired," I lied placing another ornament on the tree.

"I know your tired, go have a nap before they get here,"

"I don't want to,"

"Do you want to fall asleep when they get here?" He asked.

Seeing his point I slunk off to bed for a quick snooze.

I think my quick nap actually lasted longer than I intended to. I looked at the clock it was now 4:02 pm. "Dammit!" I thought my sister would already be here. I changed as fast as I could into a Christmas outfit. A beautiful red sweater, and a pair of black maternity pants. I was about to leave when I realized I still needed socks, I hate socks their so hard to put on. Then I had to brush my hair, and I put on some makeup, no reason I can't look pretty.

As soon as I opened the door I knew things had changed, all my half assed decoration attempts had been replaced. My house now looked like a Christmas wonderland as I walked towards my living room picking up delicious smells from the kitchen.

The tree was astounding, all my cheep Hallmark decorations had been replaced with bright shiny balls in too many colours to count. Beautiful white lights, and popcorn was the new garland that spiralled up the tree reaching for the star on top

I heard rustling from the other side of the tree, I peaked around and saw my sister tying the bow on a present.

"Hi," She smiled up at me. "I can't cook, so I was assigned wrapping duty," She stood up and used her foot to push the present under the tree.

I did a double take the tree was now packed with presents.

"Come on," She said dragging me to the kitchen.

The sent of ginger was attacking my nose, "Who cooked?"

"James," She replied.

"Your husband?" I asked taking a shot in the dark. She didn't get to answer before a man matching her build tried to push her from the kitchen,

"No, no, no, out, out, out," He said.

I watched where his hands landed on Meredith's waist and his lips at her neck. I smiled that would be her husband all right. I looked past them to see my own husband standing in front of a stove doing three things at once. James kissed his wife on the head before returning to help Skyler.

"Can you stir that?" Skyler asked Meredith as he moved away to do something else.

Meredith had just touched the spoons handle when James hip checked her away.

"No you help decorate," He said.

It was then I noticed the strange man sitting at the table. I think I had a heart attack.

"She still can't cook?" He chuckled.

"Dad," Meredith warned the man was eating a cookie.

_Dad? _The next second I was on the man's lap giving him a bone crushing hug.

"I've missed you too Emma," He said and ruffling my hair.

I looked around at all the smiling faces they knew this was going to happen I quickly moved to another chair. There was a loud crash followed by some stomping, Sky and the cutest girl I've ever seen appeared in the door way.

I smiled as I saw the light was back in Sky's eyes again, "I haven't been sledding in years," She said. I don't think she's ever been sledding.

James passed the two of them steaming mugs of hot chocolate. Sky tried to drink hers immediately but burnt her tongue.

Meredith took the young girls hat and tried to smooth out her long blonde hair they turned to face me, "This is my daughter, Holly,"

I gave a small wave.

"Skyla?" Holly asked taking a sip of her drink.

I was about to answer but Meredith did for me, "Ya. Why don't you go change your dripping snow everywhere," Meredith took her mug and waited until her daughter left before stealing a sip.

Sky's shoulders dropped, "Children are exhausting," She said and sat at the table.

"Introductions please," My father said.

"Right," Meredith said. "That's Sky, she's Skyler's mother. Sky this is mine and Skyla's father Charlie Conner. I think you know James,"

Charlie snorted, "A little too well,"

Meredith upon seeing her daughter reentering the kitchen tried to chug the rest of the drink.

Holly had a frown on her face, "James," She whined, it wasn't a real whine though.

James shook his head at the two girls, and handed Holly a cup with whipped cream.

Meredith raised her glass almost in a toast, "Your jumper looks nice,"

It took me a minute to figure out she was talking about Holly's heavy sweater it looked knit with a wreath on it.

"It's pretty, did you make it?" I asked Meredith. As if on cue Holly, James and my father all started laughing at the same time. "Her make something," James wiped a tear away from his eye.

"Oh that's rich," Charlie said he had been laughing so hard that he was now coughing into a tissue.

I felt bad Meredith looked like she wanted to hit somebody but she just wasn't sure who. James was the unlucky bugger as she punched his arm. I think it had to do with the fact that he had been laughing the longest.

Skyler took a look at the stove everything was under control for now, "I'm going to watch frosty," He announced loudly. I smiled it seemed he and Holly had already bonded as they rushed to the living room. He was going to make a great dad.

"I think these cookies are done," Charlie said, laying down the icing bag. "I'm going to get a few things from the car, Sky care to join me?" He said extending his hand towards her. She smiled at him and placed her hand in his before following him out of the room. Charlie the charmer had to stop and give her a kiss under the mistletoe first.

"Meredith can I talk to you?" I asked and tugged my sister away by the elbow into my bedroom.

"So?" I asked. She stared at me. "Last time I checked you were pregnant?" I said trying to prompt her memory.

"So," She said deadpan.

"Are you?" I was dying to know and she was making this harder than pulling teeth.

"I don't know I suppose it's a possibility," She said.

I headed for the bathroom and pulled out a bag, inside were two pregnancy tests, I passed one to her, "Find out?" Before she could say anything to I pushed her into my bathroom and propped a chair against the door, there would be no escape now.

"You know I could climb out the window,"

Dammit she was right, I hadn't thought of that but she was small enough. I tried to appeal to her curiosity, "What if you are though?" I heard a sigh and something hit the floor. I gave her, her privacy and went to watch TV for a few minutes.

I was rather shocked when she flopped stomach down onto the bed the stick in hand. I took it from her, a little pink plus visible.

"Are congrats in order?" I asked leaning over her.

"No,"

I played with her hair untangling a few curls, "Come on it's not that bad," She didn't respond I rubbed her back, "Do you want me to get James for you?" She still didn't' respond. "I guess I'll leave you alone,"

I'm more of a trouble maker than that though, I found James in the kitchen, "Could you speak to Meredith, she's in my bedroom," He looked confused for a second. He was just about to head out and almost walked into Meredith she had been crying.

"Can I talk to you," Her voice wavered.

"Umm sure," He tried to move past her.

"No outside,"

I gave them a few minutes before slipping on my coat and following them.

"So who's is it?" I overheard from my vantage point.

"Yours you idiot," Meredith pushed James.

"Well I'm sorry you have a habit of sleeping around,"

Why the hell was he being so rude to her.

"Not since Holly,"

"I'm sure," James said sarcastically before walking away.

I didn't want Meredith to know that I had been watching so I decided to chase down James instead.

"Hey ass hole!" I yelled while pelting him with a snowball secretly wishing it had been a rock. "What the hell was that? Your wife tells you she's pregnant and you accuse her of sleeping around?"

He looked confused, "My wife?"

"Meredith you ass!"

He paused while waiting for me to catch up. "I think you have the story wrong,"

"What?"

"We're not married. I'd love to be, I've asked a lot,"

"I don't understand,"

"Neither do I,"

"But the baby?" I was dumbfounded.

"Friends with benefits," He said and began to walk away.

"She called you her husband!" I screamed after him.

I have no idea what I did but next time I saw them they were making out on my couch. I stared at them shocked, my father patted me on the head, "You did good," He said before walking away.

I felt someone tug me into the kitchen, "Don't stare it's rude," Skyler whispered. He tapped Holly on the shoulder, "You too Missy,"

"What?" I pointed out the door, you couldn't see them but they knew what I meant.

"I've been waiting for those two to get together since they were seventeen," Charlie said.

"Best Christmas present ever!" Holly said hugging me.

"But, but," I was so confused.

"What did you say?" Holly asked letting go of me.

"She called him her husband. I thought they were married,"

"Skyla lied," Camille said taking a sip of her spiked eggnog.

"Well she's got a family now," Jade said.

"Other than us?" Breeze asked he looked depressed as he leaned over the back of a chair.

"She said she would come and and she didn't," Camille said she was the tipsiest of the group.

"Let's egg her house," Slam said he was second behind Camille, and tied with Jade

"We don't have any eggs," Camille replied.

"Lets use the nog," Slam hiccuped, "The eggnog,"

"Your mean and I think I have to throw up," Jade said retreating from the room.

"Hey maybe you'll find Angelica!" Breeze yelled after her.

"So bed time?" Meredith asked getting up she had spent most of the night on Jame's lap.

I looked at the clock, it was 12:02 "Sure," I said.

It somehow worked out that I ended up in my bed with Meredith, "Do you want to tell me something?" I asked fishing for gossip.

"No,"

"Come on,"

"No!" I knew she was getting angry. "Just leave it alone,"

"Fine,"

AN: So that's pretty much all the stuff that happens on Christmas eve, I'll post the Christmas day stuff tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 6 pt 2

"Owe my head," Jade said early the next morning, she rolled over to curse the light that was making her head pound. She nearly screamed as she rolled into Slam.

"Hey, I'm trying to sleep," He said and pulling the covers over his head.

"Slam!" Jade yelled close to his ear. He shot up fully awake. "Do you remember last night?"

"I remember a lot of kissing," He replied wishing his head didn't hurt so much.

Jade knew nothing more than that had happened as she still had her clothes on but she wasn't sure she was thrilled about the kissing either.

I'm not sure what time it was the next morning when I woke up but I knew something was wrong right away. My dancers always woke me up early on Christmas. I dressed quickly grabbed my glove and headed out.

"Skyla where are you going?" Meredith asked she was still groggy from sleep.

"Somethings wrong," I said and slipped outside.

I found Camille and Breeze in the common room. "What the hell happened?" I asked looking around at the place there was garbage everywhere.

"Skyla could you not be so loud?" Camille asked she was laying face down on a couch.

I was about to comply when the strong smell of alcohol hit me. "What the hell! Where did you get the alcohol!" I shouted refusing to be quite. No one answered me I looked over to Breeze on the other couch he didn't seem to be moving. I tried to see if I could wake him. He started laughing, "Stop that, it tickles," I resisted my urge to push him off the couch. "Wake up," I ordered.

He opened his eyes, "Oh Skyla," He sat up.

"How do you feel?" I placed my hand oh his back.

"Fine. Hey is it Christmas?" He asked me.

I nodded at least he sounded fine, "Help me find the others,"

"Alright," He said springing into action.

"Not necessary," Jade said she and Slam appeared in the doorway, they looked as rough as Camille.

"Sit!" I ordered pointing to the couch. "Now I'm off to find Angelica, if any of you leave this room so help you god," My breathing was rapid, I felt a bit like a dragon waiting to torch the villagers.

I found Angelica in her bed fast asleep under the covers. She didn't smell like the rest I shook her shoulder gently.

"What?" She asked she was still half asleep.

"What happened last night?"

"I watched frosty at seven and then I wrapped presents," She rolled over trying to bury herself in the blankets. "All I wanted today was to sleep in until noon," She murmured.

I looked around the room she had two good alibis, first the movie, it was the same one we had all watched at my cottage, second the room was covered in bits of wrapping paper, bows and several presents sat in the corner.

"All right. Go back to bed,"

She sat up, "Wait Skyla your present is under there, please open it I want to know what you think,"

I did as she asked and dug around until I found it, I sat back on the bed and opened it to find the cutest little tutu and a pink onesie for the baby. I hugged her "Thank you it's wonderful, I really don't have much for the baby yet,"

She dug though the box until she found a little Angelina the ballerina toy. I hugged her again. "I'll let you go back to bed,"

I left Angelica dozing in her bed while I went to give my vocal cords a workout.

Unfortunately my family, Sky, Skyler, Charlie, appeared as I was doing so, "You will each spend and extra fifteen hours practising for the spring production. You will also clean the common room now and for the next month and you will scrub the dance rehearsal floor,"

"Skyla I think that's a bit harsh," Sky said standing in the doorway.

I snorted, thinking of my own training, "No it's not,"

"When do we have to start?" Jade sighed.

"Now. I'd also like to know who the genius is that broke into my liqueur cabinet," I watched as their faces resembled deer in the headlights. The instinctive turning of their heads gave Slam away.

"Slam! How could you!" Jade shrieked.

"What she's got an amazing stash," He said looking at me.

"I only have an amazing 'stash' because people like your parents used to think it was an acceptable gift. Now start with cleaning up this room,"

"Alright, and we're really sorry Dame Skyla," Jade said her eyes not meeting mine.

"Mistakes happen, I've made my fair share of them as well. At least wash the dishes and take out the garbage the rest of the room can wait till later. Then come to my cottage for breakfast I think we can squeeze a few more people in," I said.

They grinned back at me.

I was on my way back to the cottage when the ribbing began, "Why do they call you Dame?" Sky asked.

"Well they either could call me Mrs. Zavere or Miss Vasilieva, or they could call me Skyla, but it's not formal enough, and I have been knighted, plus I'm a fuckin Qu-" I cut myself off, Charlie knew nothing of the other realm.

"So that was the emergency then?" Charlie asked.

I nodded listening carefully, "Your an ass," Came from somewhere in the distance.

"I try hard!" It was Meredith and James, sounded like the two of them were at each others throats again.

I quickly changed my course and headed for them, not surprised to find Meredith crying again, thankfully Charlie who knew their history better intervened.

"You," He pointed at James, "Give me your jacket," He waited until he had it in hand, "Now go stand over there," He pointed to an empty patch of snow, "For ten minutes and think about what you've done. Now Meredith, put this on," He tossed her the jacket as she wasn't wearing one, "And go for a long walk, I don't want to see you for the next hour," With that he turned and walked away.

I think my jaw dropped, he just treated them like children and send his pregnant daughter off into the cold.

It was now twelve thirty and Meredith had still not come back, she had been gone over three hours and I was just about pulling my hair out. All the gift opening had been postponed as know one felt it was fair to Holly who wouldn't open her presents without her mom.

"Do you want to watch another Christmas special?" Jade asked her.

"No,"

I heard my front door bang open, Meredith appeared a second later, her blonde hair coated with snowflakes, "I hate you all," She said dripping snow on my floor.

My eyes bugged out and I pointed to Holly, thankfully the girl didn't seem to think she was serious, instead she brought her mom her cup of hot chocolate. Meredith smiled and pretended to take a sip before handing it back and taking off her coat.

"Why do you have to live on top of a mountain?" She asked me sitting down, on the rug next to the tree. "Here this is from Santa," Meredith said passing a small present to her daughter.

In the next hour I was covered in baby items. I hadn't realized most of the presents had been for me, somebody had placed a baby sized tutu on my head, my lap was covered with baby bottles, scary as I knew I would need that many. Diapers sat in the corner, it seemed that my entire school had either gotten me a present or chipped in for something.

Then there was Skyler, with the royal treasury at his disposal money was no issue. He had already fully furnished the babies room with helpful insight from the dancers. I was crying as I hugged my family and students this was so sweet. Part of me ached, what if it all went wrong and I lost the baby now? Meredith seemed to have read my mine, "You won't," She whispered to me.

"Thanks," I smiled at her.

Soon it was just the adults left as the students and Holly went to go play outside.

"So why Holly?" I asked as I sat down exhausted on my couch Meredith next to me.

"She was born in January, and I was drugged up on pain medication," Meredith explained.

"Ah, that explains everything," I giggled.

"Pretty much,"

"So what were you too arguing about?" "You and James," I added when she looked confused.

"She won't marry me," James said entering the room with a garbage bag. He began gathering up the discarded wrapping paper.

"I think we're going for walk," Sky blurted rushing into the room. Charlie appeared behind her a second later hand on her shoulder.

I shot her a knowing smile.

"Shall we?" Charlie asked holding out Sky's coat.

It was almost supper time and I think I could have killed Meredith over her 'surprise', Sky Clone was now standing in my house.

"Your right the mountain is lovely this time of year," He said fixing his cufflinks. I had to admit he looked good, his weight was down, but he was still too large, and Meredith had gotten him a sharp looking suit.

I really, really wanted to scream. I kept thinking of his slimy lips on mine, all the pain, everything he'd caused. So many emotions flowed though me, I wanted to vomit and hurt him at the same time. I quickly found myself in the bathroom, leaning over the toilet.

There was a knock at the door, "Skyla are you alright?" It was Sky Clone.

"Die!" I shouted back, my entire body felt too hot and clammy. I checked to make sure I had the stone with me.

Meredith slipped in and rubbed my shoulder, "Sorry but you had a deal and didn't follow though,"

"I never said when!" I said my voice shrill.

"Too bad," Her voice was icy. "Besides he's here for Christmas, we going to say he's from the army and he gets to start to get a life here. When he does he may not see any of you ever again," She handed me a wet rag, "Don't make me confine you to bed," She ordered helping me up. "I got this," She said smiling at him.

"Please kill me now," I grumbled as he left the room.

"Relax he promised to be perfectly civil," Meredith said sitting on my bed. "I can't promise the same for our dad. I think I saw him kissing Sky,"

"Awww, that's so sweet," I gushed.

As dinner was served I realized Sky Clone might actually stay true to his word, he was joking with my father, sharing stories with his brother.

"So uh, Max what did you say you did again?" Charlie asked. Max was Sky Clones new Earth name.

"I used to fly military jets," He explained while he ate his second slice of pie.

"I thought that's what Skyler did?" He asked.

"Well Skyler used to fly the small ones, I flew the big ones,"

As I listened to the bits of conversations flying around the room I realized my life might actually be complete.

An: Hey everyone happy holidays!


	8. Chapter 8

I wish I could say something exciting happened since Christmas but nothing, my diary is pages and pages of uneventful days. I'm glad I get to share them with Skyler. Me and the baby are great especially since she will be born soon. My water broke an hour ago. I'd tell Skyler but I know he'll just freak out. I'm waiting until my contractions are more frequent.

"Hey," Skyler said entering the living room. He looked at me funny probably as I was scribbling in my diary at the coffee table. "Sup?" I tried to look inconspicuous but I knew my face read guilty. "What?"

"My water broke an hour ago," I admitted.

He sat dumb founded next to me on the couch, "So now what?"

"Well we wait," I said, I had read enough parenting books to know I didn't need to rush the hospital.

"Where are we having her?"

"The hospital," I said.

"You know we're supposed to have her in the wingdom,"

While I knew the wingdom pain relief drugs I also knew I wouldn't be allowed any, "So?"

"Well she might not have wings if she's born over here,"

"I was born on Earth and I have wings,"

"But the council,"

"Doesn't exist anymore," I reminded him.

"Well...,"

"You can say what ever you want I'm having the baby here," I stood up fighting the pain of another contraction. "I think you better get the stuff ready. It takes a while to get down the mountain,"

"Push," The doctor ordered.

Skyler was squeezing my hand just about as tight as I was squeezing his. The contractions had been bad but not totally unbearable, I couldn't remember what they gave me but it sure was helpful, I think Meredith was right I was in fairly good shape so that helped. I relaxed my muscles. Why did no one tell me pushing a human being out of you could be so exhausting.

"Push," The doctor moved around getting a different angle. I knew Skyler was tense I don't think he liked the doctor poking around down there. "OK, one more push and the hard parts done,"

I smiled as long as it got easier. Skyler pushed my hair out of my face and leaned down to kiss my forehead. I'm sure I looked awful, I didn't have time to think as I needed to push again.

"OK we have a head, one more push and... almost there,"

I felt a rush as the baby slipped out. I sighed, my job was done and I let my head hit the pillow, I was so ready for sleep. I think I dosed off because the next thing I know my baby was being pressed into my arms, she hadn't been cleaned up yet, I looked at her red face, cone head, "She's really ugly," I laughed.

"She passed all her tests with flying colours," Skyler whispered in my ear. He pulled our daughter away holding her tight. It was a good thing because I fell asleep after that. When I woke up Meredith was sitting on my bed and wiping my face down.

"That feels good," I murmured.

"Hmm I thought so. I wish somebody would have done that for me when I had Holly,"

"What about the father?" She shook her head, "Did you have anybody with you?"

"No," She started to brush my hair. In that moment I realized she was a lot stronger than I gave her credit for.

"I don't think you need makeup but that should help make you look more presentable and feel a little better. Sky's here to see you should I let her in?" Meredith said standing.

"In a minute I want some time with Emma first," I smiled at my new baby. Meredith carefully picked her up and placed her in my arms she was starting to look more like a baby. "Hey Emma," I tapped her little nose. "I waited for you for a long time, and your daddies back now," I kissed my daughter on the nose, "I hope you'll have a brother or sister soon,"

Sky joined me in the room, it was a complicated ten minutes before Emma was successfully breast feeding.

"That feels so weird," I shuddered not used to the feeling. "Did you do this?"

"I was supposed to have a wet nurse but I refused. Don't worry you get used to it," She brushed Emma's downy head.

"Where did Skyler go?" I asked giggling it was so weird.

"I don't know he muttered something and ran off," Sky stood by the window looking out.

"Oh," I was a little disappointed as I wanted to see him.

"Surprise!" Slam called as he burst though the door. I had been breastfeeding her with out a shirt or a blanket as it was just easier, Slam and I both blushed as he got a full frontal view of my bare chest. Stupidly he stood there staring for a few seconds. "Leave!" I shouted he stumbled out the door.

Angelica entered the room a minute later her face red, Slam had no doubt told them what happened, thankfully she had a blanket in hand and tried not to look while she draped it over us. "Thanks,"

"Sure no problem," She replied and headed back to the waiting room.

"Skyla's sure got quite the rack," Slam was telling Breeze.

"Well ever since the baby," Breeze pointed out.

"Your right," Slam agreed.

Camille and Jade who were sitting on either side of them nodded and punched their arms at the same time.

"She's our teacher shut up!" Jade said.

"Huh? What?" Skyler asked as he appeared with fresh flowers and a teddy bear.

"Nothing," The girls tried to cover up.

"Let's just say your not the only one to see her topless," Slam bragged.

Skyler was very confused but decided to ignore them as he headed for room four hundred and eleven.

"Can you see if you can find Skyler?" I asked I was starting to get worried.

"Sure," She replied and kissed me on the head before starting her search.

Skyler appeared a few minutes later he passed me a teddy bear, and dropped the flowers into a vase.

"I love you," He started to kiss me passionately.

"Whoa," I pushed him back, "We just had one,"

"I can't believe how brave you are," He said still kissing me.

I knew something was off, his wording was all wrong he was trying to keep me busy, distracted. "I've wanted to have a baby for so long," I said trying to play along.

"I know pumpkin,"

Now I knew something was really wrong, when we first started going out I told him I didn't like to be called after fruit. I wrapped my arms around him and tried to put on my bedroom eyes, "Promise me we'll always be honest,"

"Of course," He smiled back at me.

I was disgusted, he lied to my face.

I didn't find out until later that night that Sky Clone was back in town and he seemed to know about the baby. He had just entered as I was feeding Emma again but I hadn't covered up as it wasn't second nature yet.

"It's alright. I promise not to look," He said as I tried to pull the blanket back up.

I shot him a suspicious look but he kept to his word, he was almost more of a gentleman then Skyler. I was slowly growing more accustomed to him and could now resist the urge to vomit when we were in the same room. "Why are you here?" I demanded.

"I've come to ask a favour,"

"What?"

"I want to live in this city,"

I had no control over that, "Why are you asking me?"

"Because your family, friends, and my mother said if I didn't get at least five hours away from here they would come and kick my ass, and Meredith said she'd cut me into little pieces and feed me to the fishies,"

I shook my head typical Meredith, he was silent for a moment and I noticed with curiosity as he watch a male nurse walk by. "So?"

"I also want a job, at the academy,"

The urge to throw up was back, and so was my anger.

AN: Disclaimer, sorry if I got the baby stuff wrong, but I don't know nothing about birthing no babies.


	9. Chapter 9

I wished the stone worked in the other realm because Sky Clone would have already been history. I shifted Emma away and gathered up the soft baby blanket I used it to cover ourselves.

"Get out," I whispered, I felt my blood surge in my veins. He didn't move, "I've had enough of your crap, I will not tolerate you in this realm, after all the pain you caused me, you killed my husband for Christ's sake," I don't know what was wrong but I couldn't take it anymore, I burst out crying and hit the nurse call button. The attractive black one from before came rushing in. I pointed to Sky Clone he must have connected my crying and he helped him up, "Visiting hours are over," He said and led him from the room.

Soon Meredith and Skyler were at my side. I think they thought I was ill from the looks on their faces. Skyler took Emma while Meredith sat next to me trying to calm me down.

"Skyla I promise when we get you out of here we're going to buy you a right glove. Heck we'll even spring for a set if you want," My face cracked into a smile.

"So what upset you?" Skyler asked he was rocking Emma in his arms.

"I dunno he just asked for a job," I replied.

"I cried for like two days straight after I had Holly," Meredith said.

Emma was starting to fuss, "She needs to be burped," I said. I watched amused as Skyler tried to figure it out.

Meredith rolled her eyes took Emma and burped her in a few seconds. "New parents,"

I dabbed the tears away from my eyes. Trying to resist more.

"Relax your hormones just plummeted fifty thousand feet," Meredith said gently.

We heard a grunt from Skyler we both glared at him.

"I will kick your ass," Meredith said. I smiled I loved her so much.

"Can I have my baby back now?" I asked reaching for Emma.

Meredith stood up and walked away, "No. She has that new baby smell,"

The next day I was being forced into bed by Skyler.

"You need your rest," He said pulling up the duvet.

"I don't want my rest," I said trying to get up. I was used to dancing several hours a day I didn't like sitting.

"You just had a baby," He pushed me back down.

Thankfully Emma started to fuss from the other room, I gratefully hoped up and went to grab her.

After I had changed Emma I heard chattering from my living room, I realized it was only my dancers. I cradled Emma and went to say hello. There was an awkward science as we smiled at each other. I knew they'd want to know about classes, and I didn't have the heart to cancel them.

"Whoa! When did you get inked?" Breeze asked. I realized my pink bathrobe had slipped down revealing an area below my collar bone.

"Their umm new," I said pulling the bathrobe back onto my shoulder. I tried to move onto a different subject but Angelica was next to me pulling the robe down exposing two little pink hearts.

"What do they mean?" Camille asked she was now looking as closely as Angelica.

"They're for the people I lost," I explained hoping they'd drop it.

"Skyler and who else?" Jade asked.

"Not Skyler," I shook my head I really didn't want to tell them. The water works started again. I felt someone take Emma but I couldn't see though my tears who it was. I sat down on the couch, someone was rubbing my shoulder. "I had two miscarriages before Emma," I saw Skyler in the doorway he looked angry. I think he was talking to Slam.

"We didn't make her cry," Camille said firmly.

"Ya, dipshit," Slam said shooting off his big mouth.

"You're her husband you're supposed to know her better than us," Jade joined in.

"I've meet Skyler's ghost before and I don't care what you say you are nothing like him, and the man Skyla fell in love with," Angelica said her hands were balled into fists.

"I'd leave now if I were you," Breeze said.

I whipped my eyes on my sleeve I didn't understand anything that was happening. They didn't approve of Skyler? How could they. I wanted to curl up and die but I saw that none of the dancers held Emma. I looked around a woman with blue hair in a braid down the front. I think I was hallucinating, Sky had blonde hair in this realm. I don't remember what happened next.


	10. Chapter 10

"What hell's wrong with her," Sky asked. "I just died my hair,"

"I don't know, but she was talking to someone," Skyler said.

"But there's no one here," Sky looked around the empty room, "Is something wrong with the realms?" Sky asked.

"I don't think so," Skyler replied.

"When did she last eat?" Sky asked.

"I dunno but who's Meredith?" Skyler asked.

I woke up to a terrible pain at the back of my head, like I was laying on a rock. I reached for it but found I couldn't move my right arm it felt like a lead weight. I tried my left arm it moved easier but it still felt awful. I tried to reach for the rock, there was nothing there. I realized the pain was coming from inside my head.

My eyes snapped open, something was wrong. My eyes felt like they had spent a month in the desert. I pulled my arm back down and examined my hand, I knew it was missing something as I looked at the bare skin. My vision blurred before it came back into focus.

Someone was at the door. I sat up my muscles aching. The man was dressed in white, he took a few apprehensive steps in. "Can you bring me Emma?" I asked, the man dashed from the room.

Soon I was surrounded by young people I was having the hardest time remembering who they were. I knew they were friends because the way they smiled at me but they didn't say anything.

"Can someone bring me Emma?" I asked again. They all kept smiling but something changed in their eyes. I shifted again trying to get comfortable. "Where is she?" I was starting to get worried about my baby. "Is she... no she has to be alright," I tried to get up but a red headed boy pushed me back. "Is she with Meredith?" I smiled that would be alright Meredith was a wonderful baby sitter. Skyler would be with her. I didn't bother to ask about him. "What? What's wrong?" They kept smiling, they looked like their faces would crack.

"Skyla," A girl said her hair black. I turned to face her. She had a beautiful face. "Who's Meredith?" She asked. She sounded like she would break to say it.

"My sister..." I said all of the youngsters looked confused. "She looks like me, taller, blonde, very skinny," Soon a hand was on my forehead.

"Skyla are you feeling alright?"

"Yes I'm fine now would someone tell me where my baby is?"

"Skyla do you know where you are?" A boy with black hair asked.

"No,"

"Your in a hospital," The boy explained.

"Why? I feel fine?"

"Sky Clone poisoned you,"

"Sky Clone?"

"Your bother in law," A blonde prompted.

"Huh? I was just... I just had my first baby," I looked at them no one was smiling now. I gripped the sheets, "And my sister, and Skyler,"

"Skyler died five years ago," A dark girl said. I knew she was sorry.

"You were put into a coma because of the poison, it must have given you some fever dreams," The dark haired boy said.

"Your lying, my baby," I started to cry. Someone touched my shoulder, "NO! You're lying!" I assured.

"Skyla please take your glove we guarded it for you all this last week," The blonde passed my pink glove to me.

"Can you at least tell me who you are?" I was still crying, if they were right I'd just been the happiest in my life at it was all cruelly snatched away. They ran thought their names, I was starting to remember and unfortunately I knew these students never lied. I buried my face in the blankets, "I wanna die," I cried.

*AN* Hey so I'll eventually be posting two versions of this chapter, sort of like alternate endings.


	11. Chapter 11

When I came to I couldn't breathe, my face was buried in a bucket of water someone was pushing gently at the back of my head. I pulled back, my face breaking the surface of the water. I was gasping for air my lungs burning.

I glared, it figures Meredith was the culprit, she stood in front of me still holding the bucket. "Aren't you supposed to throw the water on the unconscious person?"

"Didn't want to wreck the couch," She said.

"So you just thought you'd drown me?" My hand to my throat I was just over acting now. Sky, Skyler and James rushed back into the room. Skyler was starting at my dripping hair. "She tried to drown me," I said pointing to Meredith.

"Are you insane?" Sky snapped. She pushed Meredith some of the water spilling.

"Hey, hey, hey! Holly shit you do not push a pregnant lady!" James said standing in front of his wife who was now due in a few weeks. Meredith tried to reach around him and go for Sky, she was a few inches shy, James was serving dual purpose. "You go that way," James pointed at Sky and Meredith," He couldn't seem to think of anything, "Your staying with me,"

With a large huff Sky stormed out of the cottage. Skyler took the bucket and left I assumed to empty it.

"Now what do you you think you were doing?!" James turned to Meredith. I was shocked at his tone of voice. Meredith almost seemed to cringe away. "Next time you try and drown someone get a larger bucket," He still sounded angry though I was worried I'd have to intervene. Thankfully he smiled and kissed her. I left them to their kiss, which Meredith was beating his arm trying to get out of.

I found Skyler in the bedroom watching Emma while she slept. I pulled him into a kiss letting him know I was up for a little fun tonight, after finally being cleared for active duty again. He raised his eyebrow and looked to Emma sleeping in her bassinet. I ran my hand over his pant zipper, I could feel him though getting excited though his pants.

He grabbed me and we toppled onto the bed he began to feverishly kiss my mouth. I ran my hand up his wash bored stomach, the other one I slide South. We hadn't shut the door and Sky stood at the doorway tears in her eyes. I quickly removed my hands thankfully she didn't seem to notice. I sat up my hair mussed. "What's wrong?"

"I just got dumped, and it hurts," She said sitting down next to me, she was crying now.

"Oh Sky," I rubbed her back. "What happened?"

"He just said it's over, I hate this," She laid down on the bed her head on my lap.

"It sucks I know,"

"Why?" She sounded awful, sobbing and taking shuddering breathes.

"Your strong you'll get though this," I watched Skyler get up and leave the room.

"What the hell is wrong with my mother!" I heard Skyler bellow. Sky and I looked at each other scared we dashed to the other room. Skyler had pinned Charlie to the wall.

Charlie was almost smiling. "Why don't you all tell me about this other realm?"

"What?" Came the unanimous gasp from everyone in the room.

"How?-" Skyler asked then quickly clammed up.

Sky was looking furiously at Meredith. James looked confused.

"Sky told me all about it," He said. I watched Sky's face turn, she was horrified.

"I'm sorry what are we talking about?" Meredith said. I knew she was trying to cover.

"This other realm my daughter disappeared to, after the car accident that should have killed her,"

"No," Sky was looking more horrified by the second.

"You said you were from a different place," Charlie said smugly.

"Is that why you had sex with me?" Sky demanded. Skyler cringed at the word sex.

"No, I was trying to mend a broken woman's heart. So Meredith...,"

"Alright, so we disappear to a realm where people can fly," Meredith said she was the calmest of everyone.

Sky made a little sound and shot Meredith a 'I-will-kill-you' look. To which Meredith shrugged. "He already knows,"

"Wait what?" James looked completely dumbfounded. "Is that were you disappear to for those three days?" He asked his wife.

This took Charlie by surprise, "You too Meredith?"

She shrugged, "I'm the Angel of Death," She said making it sound like no bid deal. Charlies eyes bugled. He began sputtering. Meredith sat down on the couch and examined her nails.

James plopped down next to his wife, "I'm not under some spell am I?"

"No,"

"So I won you over with my charm and good looks?"

"And your muscle," It was a total lie James was as much of a twig as Meredith was.

He gave her a once over, "Damn I'm good,"

It was no use lying to my father, and hiding half my life from him. I slipped my glove out of my pocket and put it on, I could feel the power of the stone already it's energy buzzing though me. "I am Queen of the sky realm. Skyler is my husband he was born in that realm. We can take you there sometime," I said. I didn't know what to say my but thankfully I didn't have to, Emma started bawling. I rushed off it was time to feed her.

Meredith came in a few minutes later. She touched Emma's head and smiled. I caught something changed in her face and in a second it was gone.

"That was interesting," I said.

"Very," She replied. It was there again, but gone just as fast.

She took a deep calming breath, well she tried to it turned into a painful shuddering breath part way though.

"Oh my god, are you in labour?" I said a little too loudly.

"Braxton Hicks," She replied but as she grabbed the arm of the rocking chair I wasn't so sure.

"Your going to the hospital now," I said firmly.

"Might be a good idea," She said dropping to the floor in pain.

It was now early evening and she'd been sent back from the hospital and was now lying in my bed. It turns out she was right and they were just false labour pains but it sounded like she'd be having the baby a few weeks early. I placed a cool towel over her head, as another false contraction struck her.

"Thanks," She smiled.

"I'm so sorry I have to go, the starlight festival in on and the Queen must be in attendance. I know you wanted to go,"

"It's fine just tell me about it later,"

"Hey," It was James he was standing at the doorway, it was really cute he hadn't left her side once except to give us our privacy.

"I'm sorry to ask but..." I looked at the two of them there was no way I could ask them to look after Emma, I'd have to take her with me. I kissed her on the forehead, I couldn't find the right words but I knew she understood. James quickly took my place at her side. I left them alone and went to find my dancers I knew they would enjoy tonight. Plus if they could watch Emma bonus.

I let the cool air wipe though my hair, we were already a bit late and I wanted to change before. Sky was flying slowly holding Emma tightly, my dancers were almost flitting around, enjoying the wingdom at night. Sky thought it was a little silly to bring them, meanwhile Skyler wanted to know what they did and why I insisted on hanging out with a bunch of young adults. I dropped ten feet trying to avoid a large bird.

A few minutes later and I snuck into my bedroom, not the one I shared with Skyler but my own personal one, from after his 'death' it still had all my dress clothes, most of my makeup, and well actually everything. I pushed open my closet door an stepped inside. I heard the sounds of my dancers landing. The girls quickly joined me in the closet. About five minuets later they decided on the dress I should wear. It was a rose coloured one shoulder, almost backless, number with pleating everywhere. I looked down at my stomach, still slightly chubby from Emma. "Umm try again," I said. They grumbled and went for their second choice. "It should be dark blue," I said, that being the traditional colour for tonight. More grumbling.

Their third choice would work. It was a halter with a v neckline, it puffed out in layers that blossomed down to the floor, and deepened in colour as it reached for the floor. It was almost the colour of pure night at the very bottom. There was a trail of crystals that made their way back up the dress stopping in a swirl just below the shoulder. After I was dressed the girls pushed me down and did my hair and makeup. Normally I would have done it myself but they were much faster, and probably more skilled at it then I was. Jade was just finishing up my lipstick, "Can you two help Skyler find something to wear?" I asked, referring to the two free girls.

"Sure," Angelica said dragging Skyler by the wrist out the door and down the hallway, Camille following.

"Why not us?" Slam asked.

"Do you have a fashion sense?" I asked, they were likely to bring back Skyler in a wedding tuxedo.

I smiled standing up it was time to dress my squirmy baby, I laughed I had dressed Emma, and fed her again by the time Skyler came back. The girls had done a good job but, not for the time he had taken. I grabbed Emma's dipper bag and threw it over my shoulder slightly ruining the stunning effect of the dress and makeup, but I was a mom. "Let's go," I headed for the door.

"I thought you needed to feed Emma first," Skyler said.

"Did that,"

"Change her diaper?"

"Already done now come on we're late," I smiled at my prep team, "I think if you go to your rooms you'll find something special," I said before heading to make my entrance.

"You gave them rooms?" I heard Skyler mutter as they headed in the opposite direction.

I stood waiting for the royal guards to present us to the room, it was being done in order of seniority, so Sky was first, "The Queen herself, the former Majesty, Queen Sky," There were a few looks of surprise as Sky had kept her presence her last time a secret.

"I now present our current Queen, her husband, and our little princess," There was no need to include our names everyone already knew. I took a seat at my throne and placed Emma on my lap. A few minutes later the sky dancers were being introduced.

"And the royal Sky Dancers,"

"You made them royal?" Skyler muttered. I elbowed him and let the night begin.


	12. Chapter 12

I was having my first dance with Emma. I held her tight while I rocked back and forth. Skyler was walking across the room when he spotted us he smiled and stopped. He wrapped his arms around me, sandwiching Emma between us, her head on my chest. Skyler leaned over our baby and kissed me. I looked down I already knew I wanted a second baby. "Skyler," I murmured touching her soft hair.

"I know, you want more," He smiled and kissed her head. "Two,"

I blinked back tears, he only wanted two children.

"Or three," He kissed Emma again, "Or maybe four," He kissed me, "I think I'll draw the line at five,"

"Five's a lot," I admitted. "Besides kids are expensive,"

"So, we've got the royal treasury, and it's about time there was a large royal family again,"

He might feel it was OK to abuse the royal treasury but I felt it was wrong to take that money from our people. "Skyler..." I didn't know how to tell him.

"They don't mind trust me," He whispered into my ear. "Come on," He tugged my arm and led me towards the balcony, the event for the evening was about to begin.

I stood on the balcony, still holding Emma, Skyler next to me his hand on my back. I looked around most of the citizens were floating waiting for the show to start. I was standing on the balcony, looking up at the stars. I watched Skyler move to lean over the railing, then I remembered where I could get a better view. I flew up with Emma to sit on the palace roof. I had to move a few feet away from everyone else so I didn't fall off. It was the same spot Meredith and I always sat on. I looked out into the darkness all the lights had been shut off for the event as a result I couldn't see my hand in front of my face.

I was scarred shitless as I heard a voice next to me, along with two glowing eyes, "Hello, hello, hello," It said. I screamed bloody murder and essentially fell off the roof, it wasn't a problem in this realm as I used my wings to catch our fall. I flew as fast as I could over to Skyler, and hid behind him. I turned into a shuddering mass, scared for Emma's life.

Skyler still didn't see what I saw and turned around to hug me, probably thinking I'd seen a bug or something but it was much worse. I think he realized something was wrong when I started to mutter, "I don't want to die," into his chest.

"Turn on the lights!" He ordered. The guards quickly obliged. He turned to stare into what had been the looming darkness, he finally saw my own personal hell. "Sky Clone,"

I wanted to be brave I really did, but I couldn't I just couldn't move, I don't know why I had faced him time after time and in far worse situations, I think it was because of Emma. I should have blasted him off the roof but I couldn't. Thankfully my dancers sprung into action.

"What do you want weasel?" Slam demanded, he had his power move ready.

"Hey, remember we've taken you down before, we'll do it again," Camille said.

I wished Meredith was here, she'd have taken him down with a few insults. "Hey tubbalard!" I was shocked to hear that come out of my own mouth and my voice was strong. I passed Emma off to Camille and did what I had to do protect my people. The only thing that kept my knees from shaking was thinking of Meredith and her nerves of steel.

"I thought we were over childish nicknames," Sky Clone said. He still hadn't moved from the roof.

"I thought we were over petty jealousy," Referring to his attacks on the kingdom.

"You've lost the baby fat quite nicely," I inwardly shuddered, the fact that he paid that much attention to my body disturbed me deeply.

"And you've gained it all back," I quipped, having a verbal dual with my brother in law.

He stood up and slowly made his way over to the balcony. By now the main event had begun and the sky was lit with a thousand shooting stars. "How'd you get back here anyways?" I demanded last time I had seen him he was on Earth looking for a job.

"Once a royal son," He said holding out a small fragment of blue stone.

I grimaced, my hands balling into fists, the nether world hadn't been demolished then, he was lying trying to buy himself time. "Where's Sky?" I don't know why I hadn't noticed her absence before.

Sky Clone held out his hand, on one finger a small ring, he tapped it once, and an image projected, it was Sky, she on her knees in a metal cage bound and gagged. She had old fashioned shackles around her wrists, her arms stretching out behind her to the top corners of the small space, her legs seemed to be free. I caught a glimpse of her eyes they were strong. My heart was breaking for her, I knew every little detail of her past, being trapped like this, had to bring back memories luckily she'd developed the will power she needed to survive.

I lunched for his throat, Skyler pulling me back. "Evil Bastard," I spat over his shoulder.

"Sky Clone I demand that you release our mother immediately," Skyler said his voice pouring out strength. I sneered it wouldn't do any good.

Sky Clone seemed to be weighing his options like he hadn't planned he'd get this far. "I want..." He said and I honesty couldn't tell if he was dragging it out for suspense or not. "I want..." He looked from me to Emma. I shivered again that man gave me the creeps like nothing else. I once again I wished Meredith was here, zap him to death with some of her voodoo magic. I was cowering again behind Skyler my precious Emma in my arms.

"You don't get anything, just release her now," "Safely," Skyler added as an after thought.

"Well that's not really fair now is it?" Sky Clone said.

"After all you've destroyed your lucky to find yourself alive," Skyler said.

He didn't respond to that, his face turned into a frown, "I'll take the baby, and I do mean take," As soon as the word take left his mouth two horroricanes appeared almost out of thin air. I watched horrified as they snatched Emma away from me. I tried to struggle but it was no use, they were so much stronger. Tears were already falling down and splattering my dress and the floor. I was a failure, both as a mother and a queen.


	13. Chapter 13

I couldn't see very well though my tears but I knew the dancers were already flying after Sky Clone.

Skyler squatted down next to me, he brushed away my tears, and held me close.

"We'll get her back," He said full of confidence. I could only manage a squeak. He thumbed away another tear, "Besides, he's not going to teach her ballet,"

My throat caught as I tried to laugh and I started to wheeze horribly, I couldn't stop. My heart felt like it cracked in half and now the blood was gushing around inside me. I gripped at my chest where the pain hurt the most. I think I would have sat there for hours had Skyler not picked me up. I leaned into him burying my face in his chest, I felt horrible for ruining his suit, black stains were already starting to appear. I tried to pull away but his hands just pulled me back, he was letting me know it was OK to cry. I did until I ran out of tears. I pulled my head back and up stared him in the face, "This time your brother has to die," I said meaning every word.

There was a sad look on his face, "Agreed,"

Sky was asleep in her cage, it was suspended over the green swirling pit just like Skyla had been a year ago. It wasn't that she was exhausted or had passed out, she was just tired, and had chosen to sleep, it had always been a talent of hers to sleep almost anywhere. The cage swung, Sky's head was still down, it hadn't woken her up.

"I can't believe that didn't work," Snarl said he had just pushed the cage.

"I know 'keep her in consent terror'," Muddle repeated Sky Clones words.

"Yet she's asleep," Jumble said.

"I know," Sky Clone said 'flying' into the chamber on the tail of his horricane, baby Emma in his arms. He floated up to the cage and ran his hands across the bars, they made an almost musical sound, like a prisoner with a metal cup. Sky lifted her head the way her arms were she couldn't wipe the sleep out of her eyes. This seemed to anger Sky Clone, "Why aren't you scared?"

Sky slowly arched an eyebrow, and said nothing.

"WHY AREN'T YOU AFRAID!" He his voice rising several decibels.

"I'm in a cage over a pit, not scary," Sky said honestly.

Sky Clone's face was turning red, his eyes going a shade of crazy. He grabbed a key from around his neck, and opened the door, placing the delicate package inside. "Watch her," He ordered.

"I kinda need hands," Sky said gesturing to her bound wrists, "And a cage that doesn't move," She added thinking of Emma's safety.

"Muddle, Jumble, Snarl! Take them both to another prison, and leave my mother's wrists unbound,"

Sky massaged her wrists as they were released, "Why are you doing this?" She asked her son, she watched him watch her from a few feet away. "Stop this, you've already killed your father," Sky Clone flinched but said nothing, "If you stop this you can have me," She didn't mean a word of it but it might get Emma free. "Isn't it every evil genius dream to kill their father and sleep with their mother?"

Sky Clone almost shuddered, he came close to the cage and whispered, "I want you because your important to Skyla,"

"I-," Sky didn't know what to say, then there was a bag over her head and a strange smell.

"So, think we'll get promoted to super sky dancers after this?" Slam said trying to keep things light, well as light as could be under the circumstances.

"Maybe we'll get the kings trust," Jade relied flying a bit closer to Slam.

"Man did you guys see Skyla she totally lost it," Angelica said, she had looked back when they were flying away and saw the Queen on the floor.

"She gets married, she has a miscarriage, then Skyler dies, he's gone for more than five years, then he comes back she has a baby, she looses baby. I can see why she'd be upset," Camille said. The other dancers felt a deep sadness.

"Man I don't know why she didn't kill her self long ago," Breeze said. The others gave him funny looks, "She's freaking strong to have gone though all that,"

"Ya, I never thought of it like that," Camille agreed.

"So what's our plan?" Jade asked changing the topic.

"Smash everything insight," Slam said.

"Holy,"

"Mother,"

"Of,"

Crap," The Sky dancers said, the neither world was different it was almost like it-

"It's, it's," Jade sputtered.

"Transforming," Breeze said. The dancers were floating mid air watching as the nether world twisted and spun, it was making its self into something else.

"It's like a battleship," Slam breathed.

"Why aren't they back yet?" I was pacing around our room Skyler seated on our bed watching me.

"Skyla please,"

"They should have been back!"

"Skyla,"

"Why won't you let me go!" I screamed at him my voice hoarse.

"Skyla you are the Queen of this realm if you fall we all fall. Not to mention," He crossed the room he won't hurt Emma,"

"He killed your father, killed you," Skyler silenced me with a quick kiss.

"He won't,"

"Do you know how many times he had me in a cage, trapped and afraid for my life,"

"I pulled the death spin, and our father was sick he did it to help our mother,"

"Skyler, why are you defending him?!" My voice was shrill.

He took my hands, "Skyla he doesn't want the baby he wants you, that's why I can't let you go," I let his words wash over me, "That's why he took Sky, so she could watch Emma. You can't go you can't give in. He's counting on you doing anything to save your baby," I punched him in the chest, letting out some of my anger. "Skyla," He said wiggling his eyes towards the bed.

"What? Now! How the hell can you think of that at a time like this. Do you think she's a lost cause! That we should just make another! That would make it OK!" I screamed at him for another five minutes until I couldn't speak more than whispers. Skyler had stood there the entire time taking my shit, I realized what he had done.

"Gets rid of the anger faster than dancing doesn't it?" He passed me a glass of water. I chugged half, paused for breath and chugged the rest.

"I'm sorry," I truly felt ashamed, my face red.

"I'm pissed too, but we have to be smart about this. What would Meredith do?" We both paused thinking of the smartest woman we knew.

"I dunno what would she do?" She stood in my doorway. Skyler and I both jumped, the woman had freaky timing. Then I realized she'd probably been outside the door for a while waiting for her chance. "How long have you been there?" I demanded, I was only half angry, mostly I was glad she was there.

"Oh I dunno, somewhere around Skyler fuck me now," I rolled my eyes that had not happened.

"So you heard the fight?"

"Every last little bit, though I don't think I'd call it a fight it was pretty one sided," As she stepped into the room, I realized she wasn't pregnant anymore.

"What?" I pointed at her stomach.

"Had the baby early, but my spidy senses tingled," She must have seen our confused looks, "I felt you needed me,"

"So?" I asked.

"What?" She responded and sat beside us on the bed. I punched her arm

"The baby you idiot!"

"She's fine-" I interrupted with a squeal, Meredith rolled her eyes, "Six pounds, four ounces, born at 7:21 pm, two days ago," Holy shit, she had a baby two days ago and she was already up and moving around, not to mention flying in another realm? I couldn't, well didn't move for a week after Emma.

"How did-" Skyler started to ask.

"I get here? Queen of other realm, angel of death, either one gets me here," Meredith said, she looked icy cool.

Skyler's mouth dropped, I think he forgot about Meredith's power. "How?" He ran his hand behind her back looking for wings. I winced this wasn't going to be good, Skyler just brushed the shimmery outline of one when Meredith with lightening speed pushed him to the floor. "Don't touch!" She hissed, she quickly realized her actions and brushed her outfit off. "I'm sorry," She said gruffly, I noticed she didn't help him up.

"Meredith's wings are sensitive," I explained, "She doesn't even like when I touch them,"

"Oh," He said picking himself off the floor.

"So you really think he wants me?" I asked.

"Yes," They said unanimously.

"Great," I sighed. "So what's the plan?" This was going to be an interesting evening, my husband and my sister were already squabbling, but I felt better with my anger gone I could think clearly and with all my friends and family, I knew we would get my baby back.


	14. Chapter 14

Sky was pacing around her cell, Emma screaming in her arms. She was hungry and Sky had no way to feed her. She kept pacing back and forth, patting her bum, trying to sooth the infant. She grimaced, Emma would also need to be changed soon. Sky Clone had provided nothing except an old blanket, she didn't dare touch it, it was huddled in the corner like even it was afraid to be there. She looked at the ceiling, no vents nothing, she stood on the bench and tried to push at the ceiling, nothing budged. She went to the bars again and tried her luck there.

"How the hell?" Camille asked they had been wandering around in inside the neither world for an hour trying to find Sky and Emma.

"It's like we're in an outer shell," Breeze said pushing on the roof.

There was a crunch as Slam's fist, along with his special power ripped away at the black metal, revealing an even more frightening inside. The decor was normal but the guts of the neither world were moving and twisting, the hallways disconnecting and joining others.

"We can't go though that," Jade said. She knew if they did they risked being crushed or lost forever.

"Maybe it'll stop?" Slam asked hopefully.

"This is bad this is really really bad," Camille said she was starting to freak out, other than the crushing feeling of the claustrophobia, "This things going to attack the wingdom. How are we going to stop it. Skyler couldn't even manage an army of horroricanes, and he had the sky swirl stone,"

"Hey shut up. Your giving me a headache," Slam snapped.

There was a large crunch as the entire neither world had stopped its transformation, the sky dancers crashed into each other to form a pile on the floor.

Sky heard the large boom but didn't think much of it as her cell had been kept perfectly still but she couldn't shake the the feeling she was getting, the entire place was starting to give her the creeps.

"Skyler what was that?" I asked there had been a terrible shuddering noise like everything locking into place. Skyler and I were was crouching low on a floating rock, it had once belong to the base of the nether world but it had been cast off for some reason.

"Skyla I really think we shouldn't be here," Skyler said to me he sounded like a six year old in trouble.

"It's fine, besides Meredith will take Emma as soon as the sky dancers rescue her and take her to another realm, then we go in," I explained even though he already knew. I guess he thought it was dangerous, but no way was I missing this adventure.

"Skyla it's not safe,"

"You don't know half the stuff I've done,"

"Skyla..." Skyler hissed tugging me down, some debris was flying towards us. Skyler and I were now laying side by side. He pulled me in for a kiss. I didn't return his passion, I was far too excited. He stopped when he noticed I wasn't kissing back, "Skyla," He growled. I think he wanted his 'just in case full of passion kiss. I popped my head back above the rock looking for an opening. He tugged my arm, and brought me back down to face him, he looked into my eyes, "Stop hanging out with Meredith," He ordered. I just rolled my eyes and flew off towards the mass, that was looking more like a futurist battle ship all the time. "That wasn't the plan!" He hissed after me before following.

Soon we were inside the nether world, it had changed drastically since I'd been there last, the numerous caverns and hallways were replaced with one giant tube, I suspected it ran the length of the ship. I poked the ceiling, I could feel it vibrating things must still be moving on the inside. I grabbed Skyler's arm and headed in the more promising direction. The tunnel still shook every once in a while, strong enough to knock someone off their feet. Skyler and I had taken to flying.

"It won't be long now," Sky Clone said he was watching surveillance footage of Sky, Skyla, Skyler, and the dancers.

"I thought you wanted them together?" Muddle asked.

"I do,"

"But how will..."

"Just watch," Sky Clone pressed a button, activating his living moving tunnel.

"Skyla we have a problem," Skyler grabbed my arm and made me look behind him we had been travelling forward for ten minutes or so with no success and now, the tunnel was moving like a giant wave, it would knock us off our feet, I had just processed the thought when it collided into us, but it didn't stop the wave it kept on moving at full strength pushing us forward deeper into the tunnel, soon I heard shouts of "Get off me!" "You get off me!" then I collided with Jade. I landed on the girl knocking her flat.

"Oh god," I groaned sitting up.

"Skyla are you alright?" Jade asked, she was still trying to catch her breath.

"I should be asking you, I hit you pretty hard,"

"I think I'll live," She was laughing now.

"So what happened? Once second it was nothing the next it was like hello Skyla!" Slam said, picking his quasi girlfriend up.

"The tunnel it just made a wave," Skyler said. I felt bad I forgot he was here, and he hadn't been fortunate enough to land on someone, he had a small cut on his head. I pushed past the dancers to apply some pressure on his head. I touched the stone to it and focused on it, a small light grew and spread healing the wound. "How?" He sputtered touching his forehead.

"I've had a little extra training," I said avoiding an explanation, he didn't need to know that I went awol a week after his death to learn about all the powers of the stone.

"But..." He dropped it deciding it wasn't important now. "We should find my mother," He said leading the way down the hallway.

"We found Sky a few minutes later, the tunnels had lead us to her, it was all starting to feel like a trap but the way Emma was screaming I knew Sky Clone just wanted her shut up. My thought was confirmed as the bars slide open and Sky rushed out, she pressed Emma to me with crushing force. I touched her bum, thankfully she was only slightly wet but she had to be starving. I was debating where to feed her when a pink orb floated towards us. The sky dancers formed a protective wall between it and me. There was a pop, and Meredith appeared, she cut though the barrier and took Emma from me. "Be safe," She said pressing something in my hand and popped out.

"How the?" Skyler and Sky murmured looking at the space she had vacated. I opened my palm, Meredith had given me a little gold star necklace, I figured it was for protection and slipped it on. The floor started to shake, it looked like we were about to go on another adventure. The floor dropped and we tumbled forward.

AN: Hey so I've been busy and a little lax on ideas,


	15. Chapter 15

The floor plumped beneath us and we tumbled forward into the black abyss. I know it might sound like we had time or were able to fly, but it was like the floor just gave way, and we tumbled though in a mass of arms and legs. I had the misfortune to land on something squishy. I think it was Sky Clone. I almost vomited. The vile disgusting man had his hands on me, clutching my arms just below the shoulders, very much like how you shake a hysterical women.

"Just be glad I don't like leftovers," He said pushing me back, thankfully I crashed into Skyler, who seized my arm and held me upright.

"Why have you been doing all of this?" My husband demanded.

"Don't flatter yourself it wasn't just to spite you," Sky Clone said his voice calm and even.

"You can't have the kingdom or the stone!" Breeze spoke up.

"It's a bit late to make a gift of offering," Sky Clone was staring us down.

"Like we'd ever give you anything you fat blubbering blob!" Angelica said.

I chuckled as far as insults went it was a pretty good one.

"Just wait till we kick your ass!" Slam said stepping forward and getting ready to use his power move.

"Ya. We're more than ready!" Camille shouted.

"Children shouldn't play these games," Skyler whispered in my ear but he didn't know I'd given them the five special feathers. The ones descendent of the wingdom's first protectors. As a yellow beam of power shot though I realized the girls had been covering, allowing Slam to finish his power move.

Sky Clone just laughed as the attack bounced off him. "You thought I'd be dumb enough not to protect myself?" The sky dancers fell back trying to think of another plan.

"You gave them the special feathers?" Skyler's jaw had dropped.

"That's right your little wifey wasn't so obedient after all," Sky Clone sneered.

"Makes me the best type of wife," I stuck out my tongue, I had no idea why.

"But the feathers?" Skyler was still sputtering in shock.

"I figured you'd find someone one," Sky said keeping her eyes forward.

"Why did you do all this?" I asked I probably would regret it but I had to know why.

Sky Clone gave me a once over lingering at my breasts and just below my hips, "Because my dear sweet you have everything I don't. Your not even from this realm and you got the stone, your accepted and have your right of flight,"

"So all because I wouldn't sleep with you then?" I smirked, then realized my dancers were with me they didn't need to hear such things. Skyler dropped to his knees I think he was realizing the affection I had fought off for fifteen odd years was more than a crush.

"But she's my wife, she's mine," I heard Skyler mutter.

I looked over at Sky she appeared to be shaking, I think it was out of rage. "Sky Clone-" She barely got out before Meredith was in the room again. I don't know how she did that it was like she popped out of thin air, which probably was the case.

"Where the fuck is Emma!" I cried afraid for my baby.

"Safe," then "She's with Midge," I guess she felt the need to elaborate.

"Who the fuck is Midge?" Meredith didn't answer just locked her gaze on Sky Clone, the very tips of her butterfly wings turned red, it looked like blood pumping though them. I had to swat Sky's hand away so she wouldn't touch them. We needed all her rage on Sky Clone.

Meredith took a step forward Sky Clone flinched back. "YOU skdljflksjdf skl jflks jdfklajdsf alsdj falsk dfkas," At least that's what it sounded like, I'm sure she was speaking the ancient language of her realm but to me it just sounded like she was speaking in tongues.

Sky was laughing, I guess she understood the gibberish, although an odd time, it was nice to hear her laughter again.

Meredith looked around like she was returning to reality, I pulled her back and whispered in her ear, "You were speaking in tongues,"

Sky was now laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes and was on the floor. "Your just like your father, good thing... good thing..." She could hardly get the words out, "I'm not your mother, or these things might have happened,"

"What?!" Sky Clones eyes were turning dark and monstrous.

"The entire kingdom promised not to tell you, but your fathers first wife the women who was supposed to be Queen died of ill health, then I was then picked, and I brought my bastard son with me. You and Skyler aren't even related!" Sky said all this though bursts of laughter.

I tried to school my expression but I knew Sky was telling one giant lie. I looked over at my husband was on his feet again but just barely. That was good it would help Sky's lie.

"ENOUGH!" Sky clone bellowed he walked over to his control centre, a desk with many many buttons. He frantically pushed a few before turning back and smirking, "Your precious sky realm won't be for much longer," I caught the smug look on Meredith's face she was desperately trying to hold back a giggle using her hand as cover.

The ship shuddered for a second before it stopped, Sky Clone was starting to look worried. He went back to his machine trying to fix it. "I've disabled it, you won't be able to start it up. I can't believe you thought this would work, I've built more complex things when I was six," I smiled I was so glad to have Meredith as my evil genius sister.

"It's true she has things on the space station," I said but quickly realized Sky Clone wouldn't know what it was.

"I've also rigged it to self destruct,"

"But that's not possible, you'd need to-" He trailed off as he looked at my sister. The look on her face was truly frightening. The ground began cracking beneath us. I watched with interest as the crack spread and began to travel up the wall. The floor was crumbling quickly, we all used our wings to hover. The crack spread to Sky Clone his weight didn't help him he as fell though the floor, we heard several more crashes as he made his way though each layer of the ship, three in total. Meredith smirked and jumped though the missing floor. Not trusting her I followed, resisting Skyler's protects. I dropped though the three layers. I realized what happened to Sky Clone as soon as the chilly air touched my wings. He had fallen though the layers and kept going.

I guessed I hadn't moved far enough away as Skyler crashed into me, he grabbed my arm, "I'm never letting you out of my sight again," I sighed as I knew he meant that literally. I grabbed his hand and started to fly trying to guess where Meredith had gone to.

It took me a long time to find them in the swirling mass, We almost got taken out a few times before I spotted them. They were on a small chunk of rock only a fifteen feet wide. I flew towards them dragging Skyler behind me avoiding the giant mass that tried to take my head off. We landed on the rock, and instantly had to throw us to the ground, to avoid more debris. Sky Clone was just hanging off the edge, I wasn't sure if Meredith pushed him or if he had slipped down. He was stretching his hand up, looking to be saved or something to pull himself up. I was slowly army crawling over to them. I had almost reached them and his hand brushed her wing, he was falling towards his death in about half a second. Meredith had kicked him. "Oh Meredith," I sighed though I couldn't say I felt any remorse. Skyler was sitting at the edge of the rock his mouth wide open. Sky Clone could have been saved but neither Meredith or I felt any sympathy for him and Skyler was too in shock and confused by Sky's lie. I turned back around Skyler was gone. I dropped off the rock and went to look for him but it was like being in the eye of a hurricane. Things ripped and roared past me. I tried to scream but it was sucked up in the void. I finally caught a glimpse of red, Sky Clone's cape stuck between two boulders. I knew with a sicking assurance the rest of him was sandwiched between. Skyler appeared of out no where and took my hand he flew us to the outskirts of the storm. We broke though the strong winds and and nearly collided with Sky, she and the rest of the dancers were floating watching the storm. It was eerie, from our side it was normal wingdom weather a bright sunny sky and a light warm breeze.

"I can't believe I didn't get my head taken off," I mused watching the debris fly by. "Wait where's Meredith?" Just as quick as lightening she was beside me. She snapped and the next thing I know I hit my head on Skyler's leg as we collided in our bathtub. "Very funny!" I yelled even though I knew she couldn't hear us.

"Though not a bad idea," Skyler mussed and tried to reach beneath my dress. I let him for a second until I remembered all that had happened this was not the time. I used him as a prop to push my self out of the deep bathtub and went to find Meredith.

Skyler caught up to me in the hallway just outside the throne room. He was trying to place a crown on my head. I knocked it off I only needed the sky swirl stone as proof that I was Queen. "Shut up," I snapped and burst into the throne room. I felt bad for a second I hadn't recognized the crown Skyler probably had it made for me. "Out of my throne!" I ordered Meredith, she was seated in my throne and was ordering servants around in that strange tongue. I did a double take they weren't my servants, she had brought her own in. I frowned Sky Clone was gone but my biggest threat might be my sister.

"Oh Skyla," Meredith said moving so she was causally leaning on the arm, (she was speaking English now) "When are you going to tell him?"

"Tell him what?" Skyler asked suspiciously, then "Oh my god, are you sick? Are you dying? Do you have cancer?" It was sweet to see his concern on his face, boy I loved him.

"No, I-" I placed my hands on my stomach, "I'm pregnant,"

"And I let you go on that?" He though his arm out to the side pointing at the wall, I think he meant to point at the neither world, it was cute as he had the wrong direction.

"I think that's the least of our problems," I pointed to Meredith, "You out!"

"You know how I said that they we're sister realms?" She paused waiting for us to nod, "It's more like mother and daughter," She let the laughter bubble up and practically ended in a cackle.

AN: Hey so it's been a while I hope to update more often as I have tons of ideas for future chapters, or at least the next one. I'm a little sick right now so sorry if I was too spaced out to click the right words in spell check. I'm also making Emma a little older, just by a few months, authors licence. (I don't know how possible it would be for Skyla to have another baby at Emma's age, (anyone know how old she is?) You'll meet Midge later).


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Hey so a little boring and way too much fluff but it's important later on.

I stormed towards Meredith, if the bitch wasn't going to get out of my throne I was going to make her. She said something and everyone vanished it was just her, Skyler and me. "This is not your kingdom!" I yelled before yanking her out of the throne.

I couldn't believe it I was having a fistfight in my throne room with my sister. The last time I'd punched anyone was after Skyler and I were married and one of the members of the court still thought she had a chance. She was in the hospital for a week.

I wish I could say that we had a really cool fight with lots of magic and other stuff but sadly it was your typical girl fight, hair pulling, slapping, I don't even really have the details of who hit who but we somehow managed to tumbled down to the main floor where we were still struggling. Skyler was trying to intervene with out taking a fist to the face. Someone was bleeding, they had taken a hit to the nose, I think it was me. I was now on top and looking down at her suddenly a thought occurred to me, "What about James?"

Just like that she lost her scary look and returned to her normal bubbly, sarcastic self. "Oh," She said sitting up and pushed me off her with surprising strength for a twig, I went skidding a foot back.

I saw my dancers over her shoulder, "Shit," I muttered. I tried not to emphasis violence and here I'd just been in a fistfight.

"Nice one Skyla," Slam said confirming they'd seen the whole thing.

I wiped my nose, yup I was the bleeding one, my sleeve was red with blood.

"So uh professional wrestling next?" Camille asked. They knew when I found a hobby I liked to throw my self into it learning as much as I could. There was the time I had knit them all hats for Christmas.

"What happened to no violence?" Jade mocked.

Skyler was now pressing part of his shirt to my nose trying to stop the bleeding.

"Not cool Skyla, not cool," Breeze lectured. I felt like screaming at them _I'm not Skyla I'm Emma! _But I couldn't pretend that changing my name would make up for my actions.

"Shut up," I don't know why that came out it shouldn't have these were my students they looked up to me.

Skyler pressed the cloth tighter, "Skyla I think it's broken, we'll need to get you home," I hadn't realized I shut my eyes when I opened them and saw a blonde cloud. Meredith was kneeing in front of me.

"What happened?" Really she had to ask what happened? She didn't wait for an answer before continuing, "I can fix that, though you'll have some intense sinus pressure," She snapped (What was with her and snapping?) then it felt like my head was going to explode. She was not kidding, it felt worse then the dental work I had done two years ago.

Skyler gave me a once over and declared me fit, "So uh where's Emma?" He asked.

"Oh we have to drive there," Meredith explained. "She's at my house but unfortunately I can't pop over there. I can't even pop into this realm,"

"Rigght," I said like that made sense.

"What happened to Sky Clone?" Sky asked walking into the room she was in one of her nicer dresses.

Skyler was standing now, his hands clenched, he looked pained, "He's no longer with us, I saw him get crushed between two boulders," He then switched to the old language of this realm, that meant only Sky and I could understand, "Why did you lie?"

"About what?" She asked.

"Were you his mother or not!"

I don't know why this mattered to Skyler it's not like it affected him.

"I'm not,"

"Because he's dead? Because you couldn't stand to admit you gave birth to that monster? Because its the truth?" Then, "Am I his brother? Do I have to admit I couldn't keep my wife and my kingdom safe from my own brother?"

Sky said nothing, she needed time to grieve, but I was really starting to believe Sky's story I knew there was some big upset about how the Queen was chosen, she had been a peasant after all. "Skyler," I tugged on his arm and gave him a not now look. Thankfully he stopped and changed tracks, "Let's go home," His shoulders sagged.

We had been home an hour and had just finished packing over night bags. Meredith had gratefully invited us to spend Saturday night at her place three towns over. Skyler was just putting a few condoms in his bag, "NO!" I yelled, "I am not having sex and my sister's place! Gross!" He gave me a look like he aged ten years, which given the events of the last few hours I'm sure he had. I sighed I felt horrible and I couldn't deny him. "Fine," I sighed giving in.

"So where do you live?" I asked Meredith we had been driving for an hour and a half Skyler and I in the back of her eco friendly car. She pulled down a street the houses kept getting bigger as we went by. I assumed she lived in a small but cozy home, you know one packed with too much stuff and lots of love. She signalled left and drove down a private road. The first thing I saw was the lake, I'm sure it would sparkle in the day time and be great for skating in the winter. Right now it was an orange colour from the fading light. She pulled into a horseshoe driveway and parked. I looked though my window at a three story house. The thing was literally a mansion, a three story mansion, with far too many windows and well it was a bit anticlimactic it just looked like a house but really really long, there was no crazy architect no fancy sculpting, it looked like it was made to live in.

I hopped out and followed Meredith up the walk leaving Skyler with the bags, "Where do you live?" I asked once again. I figured she maybe worked here or something or rented part of the ginormous house. As soon as she opened the door and dropped her keys into a dish, I knew my sister was loaded.

After a quick tour, I knew Skyler Emma and I could all move in and they wouldn't know we were there, that's how big this place was. It had an indoor swimming pool (who needed one with the lake?), the stupid thing she told me she didn't use most of the mansion. "If I had a fucking mansion I'd use every room," I whispered to Skyler.

"It would be nice to fuck in every room," He whispered back he grinned at his play on words. "So where's Emma?" He asked sounding like a concerned father while I gaped at everything.

"Oh she's in there," Meredith waved her hand in the direction of a living room one of many.

"Holly mother of cr-" I was not expecting the red head teenager relaxing on the couch reading a magazine while my watching my daughter roll on the carpet.

"Hi," She smiled brightly. Was everyone is this house so bubbly? I just noticed she was reading a mommy and me magazine before stumbling back into the kitchen. "Who?"

"Midge," James replied kissing his wife on the cheek.

"Right..." I stumbled back and picked up my little squirming bundle.

"We can't thank you enough for looking after her," Skyler was speaking to James. Of course Midge hadn't watched Emma alone she must be the babysitter. "It was no problem," James replied giving Meredith another small kiss on the cheek. Both their heads snapped up as their baby started to cry from another room. James looked like he was about to grab her, but Meredith smiled and went for her baby, I guess it had been a while for them too.

Meredith came back with a really cute baby, she was a little small at nine months but given James and Meredith's stature understandable.

"Awe," I said looking at the two cousins as they locked eyes with each other.

"So bedtime?" Meredith asked, playing with her baby. Skyler and I nodded it really had a long long day.

A couple of baby friendly snacks later and I tumbled into the guest bed and passed out. I woke up half an hour later to find Skyler pacing, "What's wrong?" I asked brushing hair out of my eyes. His looks softened and he smiled at me, "Nothing, just go back to bed,"

I sat up, "Did you have a bad dream?" I looked over at his side of the bed it was still made, "Did you even go to bed?"

"I'm just in shock is all, go back to sleep I just need to think a bit," I let my head hit the pillow I knew I should be a good wife and friend and sit up with him but I was exhausted, though just before I closed my eyes I got the feeling that he was lying.

I woke up around noon the next morning, sunlight was streaming though the window Skyler was asleep next to me, his dark hair hanging over one eye. As I sat up I realized why I had woken up, my breasts hurt, they felt awful. I was supposed to be weening Emma but they hurt too badly and I couldn't expect her or me to quit cold turkey. I picked her out of the porta crib and removed my shirt.

I don't know if Skyler knew I had my shirt off or not but he rolled over and grinned at me. He reached out and brushed his hand along my breast, he didn't see I had Emma yet. He sat up and leaned forward, his grin disappeared a little as he realized I was feeding her.

"Hey sweetie," His grin was replaced with pride of father hood. "I thought you were trying to stop,"

"They hurt," I explained.

He became alarmed, "They hurt is there anything I can do?"

"No, I-" The thought of Skyler touching me just turned me on, I turned bright red.

"Oh, feeling ready?" Skyler asked before kissing me and toppling us back onto the bed.

"I, yes but no," Skyler always had weird ways of asking if I was ready for sex. Emma let out a small burp letting me know she was done. I patted Emma's bottom time to change her diaper, I threw on a shirt and grabbed the bag we packed and headed to baby Violets room to use the changing table. I nearly collided with Meredith along the way.

One fresh and clean baby later, I shambled into the kitchen, "Gah!" The redhead was causally eating a bowl of cereal, spoon paused midair milk dripping off the it as she watched me eyes shifting back and forth. She took another bite before looking at me again, "As much fun as this is you know I live here right?"

"Uhh no I didn't," I replied sitting down beside her. "So who are you?" A stupid question I knew who she was but I wanted to know why she was here.

"Oh, my mom and dad travel a lot because of their jobs, we're talking months at a time, then their back for a week and gone again," She waved her hand, "Anyways so I moved in with Meredith. She's kinda well... she is my mom,"

"How so?" I asked, running a school for students her age really made me attentive to their problems.

"Well in the legal sense I guess, the paper work got signed over last week, and I dunno, she's my mom you know?"

I nodded, "I thought kids annoyed her though?" I asked then immediately regretted.

She smiled, "They do but I'm one of the special ones, the adoption was all her idea,"

"How long have you been living here?"

"Three years? Four if you count all the times I crashed on her couch,"

"With all the rooms in this place you slept on the couch?" I joked. She chuckled back, soon we were having a giggle fit at Meredith's expense.

"Hey have you seen -"

"When she does the-"

"Ya,"

I laughed so hard I snorted, which set us off again, our laughter had almost died down when Meredith entered the room in search of food, we took one look and cracked up all over again.

"So what did you think I was?" Midge asked staring at me with serious eyes.

"The babysitter I guess,"

"Pretty good assumption actually,"

"Midge your competition is in an hour," Meredith murmured searching though the cupboards. She finally took the jelly I had used to make my toast.

"Competition?" I asked this sparked my interest.

"Judo,"

_Oh not a dancer then, _I tried not to let my disappointment show on my face. "Do you mind if Skyler and I come?"

"Umm," The girl's face had gone slightly red and she was looking at the counter. "I guess,"

We were cheering for Midge she had just won the first set, (round?) She said it was judo but it looked more like karate to me, but who was I to say this wasn't my sport. I clapped enthusiastically, this was an exciting event, it's too bad she wasn't a dancer I was starting to really like her. Though why did I feel a burst of magical energy every time I clapped or my hand brushed the stone?


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Hi!

It was one week later, Skyler and I were sitting in our thrones, the rest of my council was spread about the room we were waiting for Sky Clone's body to be returned. Everyone was on edge except me although it was grim I was glad he was gone so he could no longer hurt anyone. Partly why I allowed his body to be recovered was I needed to make sure there was no way he could come back.

I shifted my gaze to the left Skyler was fidgeting badly, I guessed this would be hard on him, I couldn't say much now not in front of the council so I just smiled trying to reassure him.

There was a large thunk as the royal pages placed the casket onto the floor. It was usual to have a casket, most of the people of the wingdom were cremated and let loose to forever fly with the wind. Yet still it was made of a rare wood, polished to a shine.

"Shall we?" Fredrick the councilmen of environment motioned to the casket. I nodded this would not be pleasant.

Just as two pages touched the lid Skyler stood straight up. "I-" I didn't catch the rest of it but it sounded like he said he renounced his throne. Skyler would never say that in a million years he was born for this job. He flew down to floor and if possible looked tenser than before.

"What was that? Sire?" Fredrick asked.

"I said I renounce my throne," He didn't quite yell it but it was still forceful. My heart pounded what the hell was he doing.

"But why Sire?" Fredrick asked.

Skyler took a deep breath before continuing, he turned to face me, and dropped into a peasants bow, "Your Majesty I must confess what I've done, I deserve to be thrown in jail for life," I just stared at him what could he have done that was so horrible he had to give up his throne. Then ask to be thrown in jail?

There were several gasps I looked to Sky Clone's casket the faces of the council had gone white. Fredrick looked up at me, "My lady he's been stabbed,"

All eyes shifted to Skyler he had turned himself in for his crime. He still lay on the floor in his perfect bow. Two guards places restraints on his writs, I don't even know when I started crying or when I landed beside him, all I knew was that I was crying my eyes out and holding him tight, "Skyler," I moaned, he was right his punishment would be severe I would never see him again, our child would grow up with out a father, there would be no more us. I was bawling my eyes out, I didn't have power to override this. I covered my eyes, it was all too horrible. I sounded like I was dieing as I wheezed and sobbed against him. He looked like he wanted to stroke my hair but with his hands restrained he couldn't.

The guards tugged him back, "No I won't let him go!" I cried holding onto him for dear life. I felt the pity for me in the room as I acted like a child. "You can't take him!" The guards had started tugging again. "I won't let you," My shrill girlish voice turned to a murderous thunder, "I will personally-" I couldn't think of a punishment good enough.

I could barley see everything was a big blurry blob but I could just see Skyler he was almost at the door now, a third guard assisted and forced me to stay still, the way he was getting dragged out reminded me of Nana from Peter pan, when the children fly off with out her. "How could you do this to your king?" I cried.

"We're protecting you from the murderer," The guard said.

"He's my husband," I cried and let the rest of my body hit the floor. I just lay there sobbing, I just realized how much I would miss him and it turned into full on weeping.

"Wait!" Natllie called, she was essentally my right hand lady. "Bring him back in,"

"Your not in charge," The guard said.

"Yes well she's in no shape to rule so temporally that makes me in charge." She commanded. Skyler was pushed back into the room, "Why did you do it?" She asked.

Skyler sighed and did his best to bow, "I wasn't able to protect my family, or my kingdom,"

"That's it?" Natllie asked. The rest of the faces in the room eased up, they smiled or chuckled.

"Yes, all though I'm sad it came to that it was the only way I could be sure he wouldn't attack again," Skyler in attempt to keep his bow overcompensated and toppled forward his nose now to the ground.

"You killed your brother who deserved to die, to keep your wife, daughter, and kingdom safe?" Natllie sounded shocked.

"Yes," He voice was muffled by the floor. I tried to struggle over to him but the guard was once again pressing down on my shoulders.

I looked through blurry eyes at the council most were laughing now, "It's not funny!" I yelled.

"Skyla keep him,"

"What?" My head shot up this was not a funny joke.

"How can we condemn him for killing one, to protect us all when the kings of the past have killed hundreds for far less noble reasons?"

"What?" I asked again.

"Untie him," She ordered. She looked around "Are we all in agreement?" Every single head in the room nodded. I felt the pressure on my shoulders weaken the guard had let go. Natllie pulled me to my feet, and pushed me into Skyler's arms and then guided both of us to the hallway leading to our bedroom. "Go work on number two," She ordered.

"Number two is already here!" I pointed at my stomach.

"Oh Skyla, we really can't throw him in jail now," She smiled at me like she knew an evil secret which now she did.

"Skyler don't ever leave me again," I was crying onto his chest, even after having three hours of sex (or was it just me crying on him?) I still couldn't get close enough to him. I'd never be able to get close enough. Meanwhile he was snoring softly beside me. I brushed his arm and his eyes fluttered open. "I can't believe you feel asleep," I wasn't angry but I still wasn't impressed either.

"Skyla, you were bawling your eyes out, and you wouldn't tell me what was wrong," He was using his elbow to prop himself up, he smiled and brushed some hair out of my face. He hopped up with surprising speed and went over to Emma's diaper bag and pulled out a bottle. "Here, I kept them from last time, I think you might need them,"

"I don't wanna take them," I rolled over and grabbed a pillow hugging it close to me avoiding the antidepressants.

"Hey!" He sounded forceful, "Listen Meredith has the same problem, so did your mother now take them or I will force them down your throat,"

I rolled over to face him, "Meredith too?"

"Yes but hers are stronger," I sighed and took my allotted dose. "Oh and not once did I enter you,"

I glared at him "Use normal words dammit,"

"I did not once violate your-"

"Ehnnn," I made a buzzer sound.

"I did not once place my di-"

"Ehnnn,"

He sighed "I didn't feel it was right to have sex with you when you were so upset," I guess he thought I was going to buzz him again because he started up, "It's not right or fair to enter your pus- your vagina," He corrected. "When you were emotionally distressed,"

I totally freaked out, Skyler knew the word pussy, "How the fuck did you learn that?" I continued to give him a hard time until we came into ear shot of others.

It was a couple of hours later and I was feeling much better I was trying to wrestle Emma away from my dancers, I knew I could trust them but I wanted sometime with her too.

We had just finished dinner when several members of the council appeared. I clasped my hands and smiled at the dancers, my cue for them to leave.

"Sir, we just had a few questions," Fredrick said.

"How did you feel just before and after the incident?" Natllie asked. The other members tried to keep their faces calm.

Skyler rubbed my shoulder before facing them, "I am not happy, nor will I ever be able to forget it. I will miss him but not the monster he grew into. At the same time I am revealed that he is gone and I will not have to worry night and day about my family particularly my wife's safety,"

"Thank you that's all we wanted to know," She turned on her heal to leave but Skyler clearing his throat stopped her.

"Wanted to make sure I hadn't turned into a serial killer?"

She turned back and smiled smugly, "Yes while you'll have to be punished,"

"Of course but I think anything my wife can dream up will be far worse," I chuckled it was true.

"Such as?"

"Washing dishes, taking out the trash, buying food, cooking supper, fixing things, withholding sex, nagging"

I rolled my eyes at the last one, "Hey!" I shouted realizing he added nagged.

"The king handles garbage?" Unnamed council member number three said.

"Yes,"

"And does dishes?"

"Sometimes laundry,"

"Laundry?!" Came several shocked gasps.

"You don't- we were under the impression you had servants over there," Natllie said.

"My entire house is the size of Skyla's new apartment," Several more jaws dropped. "Come on Skyla, I wanna spend some time with you," Skyler started to tug me away when we heard shouts of "Hey don't do that!" and "Stop it!" I sighed passed him Emma and went to go figure out the latest commotion.

AN: Hey so you may be wondering why I cause Skyla all these problems and just don't let her be happy, I'm a drama writer deal with it. And ignore the various plot holes, and bad medical advice (if you follow any advice or anything thing in my stories you will immediately catch fire) and I have no idea how to spell the buzzer sound.


	18. Chapter 18

Meredith was laying on the floor as my dogs licked her to death. Jade was trying to tug Whirl off. Meredith did not look impressed. "Sorry," I said calling the dogs to my side. "They've been getting the short end of the stick,"

"Well throw them one," She picked herself off the floor and wiped her face on her sleeve. "Bleh,"

"Hey, don't be rude to them,"

"Skyla their dogs," She threw her hands out to the side.

"They have feelings!"

"They probably think I said I loved them," She walked into the throne room muttering something horses.

"What do you want?" I asked trailing after her.

"I just wanted to check on something," She glared down Skyler who was struggling to hold onto Emma.

"Wait you knew?" I asked shocked.

"Of course, I gave him the knife," Skyler's face didn't deny it. "Though I told him if he didn't tell I'd simulate the pains of childbirth on his body,"

"That's not why I confessed, I wouldn't be able to live with myself,"

"Why the hell do you have to go around being such a snotty stuck up bitch!" I yelled at her more angry at her attitude then anything else. I hated when she went around acting like she was Queen of everything. In fact, "You are not the Queen of everything!"

"So Queen of everything, well technically I am. This is my realm your just ruling it for me," It took everything I had in me not to hit her over the back of the head with a guards staff.

"What do you want? Why can't you be nice like when we first met on Earth?" All of a sudden her face softened, she looked sad. "What's wrong?" I took a step towards her.

"Mom's back," She blew out a breath and pushed her hair out of her face. She turned to face me and stared straight into my eyes, "She heard your back,"

"Oh," That bitch she knew where Meredith was all these years and yet only came back when she heard I had returned. Suddenly she was hugging me and crying. I realized the source of her pain. I had grown up thinking my parents were dead which gave me closure, but then I had Sky as my mother figure. Meredith had spent her whole horrible childhood wishing for her mother to come back, not knowing if she was alive. Our father had never told her if she had died in the crash or chose to leave. It was now clear she had left her only daughter.

I let her cry, and stroked her hair while trying to figure out a way to comfort her. I had an idea it had worked on Jade before it would work on Meredith now. I pulled back and kissed her forehead, "Hey do you want to come to the flower festival?"

"Huh?" She was wiping her eyes, I pictured her as a young child doing the exact same thing. I was filled with the older sister protective thing. I would not let our mom get away with this.

"Its beautiful," I said trying to goat her into going.

"Sure," Her face turned dark, "I don't have to dance do I?"

"Not if you don't want to,"

It was three months later and things were finally starting to return to normal, and by that I mean before Skyler returned. I was up in my office doing paper work and couldn't concentrate. I felt like smashing my head against the wall. It had been an emotionally draining time, particularly with my birth mother, that had not been fun. Meredith looked ready to kill her in the beginning, but now she followed her like a puppy dog. Their relationship was still on the rocks though and I was trying to stay out of it.

Skyler and I decided that he should be a stay at home dad, though considering we lived at my work wasn't too much of a hardship. They usually visited me around... I looked up at my desk clock.

"Hello!" Skyler called letting go of Emma's hand so she could run over to me. She was two years old now. I stood up so I could hug her, unfortunately my large bulge got in the way. I sighed and settled for patting her head. I was due next month and though I was nervous and scared all over again part of me just wished it was over. I was never comfortable no mater what I did or what Skyler tried. I guess I could be bedridden that would be worse but this was well- I was just tired of it. I smirked thinking of Meredith as Emma ran back to Skyler. She was pregnant with her second child, well by James.

"You know you didn't have to marry him right?" I had asked her while our parents and a housekeeper yelled in the kitchen.

"I know," She replied.

"You know you didn't have to sleep with him,"

"I know,"

"You know you didn't have to have another baby,"

"I know,"

"So you love him right?" It was a stupid question but one I felt I had to ask.

"To the end of the earth and back," She shot me a stupid grin, "He's perfect,"

As I watched Skyler run around with Emma I felt the same thing.

I went into labour on September 13 and had another little girl at six pounds four ounces and another at six pounds three ounces. Victoria and Alexandra.

Everything was perfect, strange but perfect.

The End.


	19. The next dancer

AN: Hey so, I feel like I'm flooding the site a little bit with only mediocre stories of my Sky Dancers universe with too many new characters. So until I have something that is worth it's own story I will continue to post here. (As long as no one reports me we're OK) And considering I only have one faithful reader (3) it should just work out fine. (Thanks for caring when I reposted that spam message,)

So this is about the next Sky dancer. I might also post up some oneshots here as well.

I woke up to a burning sensation in my joints it coursed though like liquid fire, one of the sky cities needed help. I struggled out of the blankets that had tangled around me. I sat on the edge of the bed for a second, I was parched, it took me a minute to realize why. I was hot and sticky everywhere covered in my own sweat. I stood up only to fall onto my knees, I shook my head trying to clear it but nothing changed. I sat on the floor and leaned against the bed, my head between my knees, something was terribly wrong, I was never ill like this before.

I managed to crawl to the bathroom, laying myself down on the cool tile, it soothed my burning skin. Tears slowly hitting the floor, still there was no music, to alert me to the right realm, maybe I was dying. I stayed that way for the rest of the night.

Early morning the burning of my joints had lessened, but it was still there, every movement sent the fire rippling though again.

I think my dancers knew something was wrong when I didn't come to practice, they were in my cottage less then ten after class started. I still lay on my bathroom floor unable to move, I didn't want them to find me like this. I whimpered, Jade was in the bathroom a second later. I was grateful I'd been wearing a t-shirt and shorts as my sleepwear. Jade tried to help me up, but I swatted her away, it was about all my body was capable of now. Jade stood up, she looked shocked, "Guys!" She yelled calling for the rest of the dancers soon they were all crowded around my frail body.

"Easy Skyla, the doctor is on his way," Breeze said.

"Can we do anything?" Camille asked, her voice teary. I tried to struggle to move to do anything but the fire was too intense.

Dr. George Halliday, the on campus doctor was there in twenty minutes. He immediately called for another doctor, one from town, I think a joint specialist. This was freaking me out more. He ordered not to have me moved.

"It's advanced osteoarthritis," The doctor said. I was now laying in my bed. I was crying my eyes out this was the worst news for a dancer. I'd be a cripple in a wheel chair for the rest of my life, how the hell was I supposed to run my school for Christs sake?

"Skyla," Breeze was staring at me like a puppy dog.

"Who's going to run the school?" I tried to laugh, but ending up crying.

"Maybe he's wrong," Jade said taking my hand.

"Doctors are wrong all the time," Camille said she sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

"Who's going to tell Skyler?" I asked my voice cracking. There was a few seconds of silence.

"I'm here darlings!" Meredith called breezing into the room. I don't know who called her but I was grateful for another adult until I saw what she was wearing, a pink feather boa, and matching pink sun glasses that looked very expensive. I tried to laugh but it hurt too much. She pushed the dancers out of the way and tweaked my nose. She started asking me some rapid fire questions, "Did you notice any previous joint pain?" I don't remember what the rest were but after she finished she pressed her lips together and hummed. The dancers were still in the room they looked nervous, "Now Skyla," She sounded like a game show host, "You've either simultaneously broken every bone in your body or..." She paused for dramatic effect, not a good thing when I was in so much pain, "Or you have won a trip to the other realm!"

"All this is because of a sky realm?" Slam said his hands balled into fists.

"He has a brain," Meredith singsonged.

Skyler pushed his way into the crowded room he was holding Tori, Emma was behind him, he had just returned from helping Sky set up her new house. As soon as she found us she sold her house boat, I had been shocked to find out the former queen was living in a house boat. She seemed addicted to the sea. She already had a new used boat sitting in her backyard waiting for the next adventure, and a car to tow it the hour drive to the lake. Sky was now living in a two bedroom house, Skyler had stayed there with Emma, Tori and Alex for the last few nights to give me a break, and as much as I enjoyed my time, pretending I was free and single I missed my babies.

"What's wrong?" He demanded holding Tori close to his finely muscled chest. I was just daydreaming about it when I was startled back to reality. The dancers had left with Tori and Emma and now Skyler and Meredith were having a screaming match. "What the hell did you do?!"

"It not me it that mother fucking realm!"

"She was fine when I left!"

"If you had the balls to resume ruling your kingdom!" It got really quiet, I wasn't sure how to intervene, or even if I could they had been at each others throats since they met.

"I am ruling my kingdom. I can't say the same for you and yours," Meredith's face dropped it was like all emotion disappeared, some would call it a stone cold poker face. Skyler was on the floor about half a second later. Meredith besides being a millionaire genius, and master of many talents was also highly skilled in martial arts. She sometimes even took on students. Meredith leaned on his chest, forcing some air out, I'm sure it was uncomfortable, but he tried not to show it.

"LISTEN!" She bellowed her head a few inches from his nose, she was whispering now it was kind of creepy, "I brought you back, I didn't ask for a favour, you owe me big time, now I suggest you be nice!"

I'd never understood this favour, so I asked, "What was he supposed to do?" Meredith didn't answer, her weary eyes darted between Skyler and me, her knee still pressing into chest. "What were you supposed to do?" I asked growing more alarmed as I tried to struggle out of bed.

"I was supposed to sleep with her," Skyler said.

"What?" I felt hurt and confused.

"We didn't but..." Skyler said.

"Meredith," I gasped how could she ask for such a barbaric favour.

"Listen," She said raising her head slightly. "It's not me it's just how it works, you bring the person back and your filled with lust, you tumble into bed, fuck, and after well that's it their back. But we didn't, it's much harder this way, and takes longer but I couldn't do that to you,"

"I don't know if I should smack you or thank you,"

"I'm up for smacking," Skyler said trying to look at me. Meredith leaned harder on his chest. I couldn't decide if it was a dirty pun or if he wanted to slap Meredith, probably both. Skyler tried to buck her off but all he got in return was a smack, not terribly hard but it must have hurt a bit.

"Hello can we please focus on me?" I asked knowing it was the only way to stop them from killing each other. Meredith finally got off him but not before hitting him in the face with the boa. Skyler began spluttering as he tried to remove a feather from his mouth.

Both sat down next to me on the bed, Skyler shot a glare at her over how close she was and then seemed to remember she was my sister. "Friends?" Skyler asked stretching his hand out in a truce. I was just about to tell him what a bad idea it was before he was on the floor again. He popped back up rubbing his head and sat gingerly back down.

"Friends," Meredith said though she appeared to be genuinely smiling.

Skyler grinned back and they shook hands, "Did you just establish a pecking order?" I asked shocked it was just like boys in a fight, one punch made everything better.

They ignored me, "Now Skyla what can we do for you?" They both held one of my hands their bare skin brushing against mine, "Oh my god! The stone!" I tried to struggle my way out of bed but Meredith held me firm.

"Where did you have it last?" She asked while Skyler was already looking for it.

I thought about it, "The window,".

Meredith meanwhile took both of my hands, and closed her eyes. "It's the moon,"

"Huh?" I asked.

"A large beach realm highly affected by the moon," Meredith clarified. She kissed me on the forehead and I heard a familiar voice at the door, "Mom are you coming?" It was Holly I guess they had plans today because Meredith stood up and followed her daughter out.

"I only know of one realm that fits that description," Skyler said. "But I can't go with you, someone needs to watch the girls,"

He was right as much as I wanted to stay I knew I had to go, I was the one the realms always cried out to, "I guess I'll just have to take the dancers," I smiled he didn't really trust them.

Slam burst back in, "We're going on an adventure!"


End file.
